New Beginnings Part TWo
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Jealousy is a terrible thing that can destroy. Can it also bring happiness? When the Cullen sisters decide they don't like Edwards girlfriend things start to happen. Can Bella find happiness with another Cullen? She's found her mate and they have their precious child but will they be able to keep him safe?
1. Chapter 1

**A bit sooner than I thought but here goes. The chapters might be a little more spaced out but I'll do my best.**

Chap 1

Emmett

Jazz beat me to the elk but I knew he would, not only was he a hard bastard but a fast one too. When we'd taken down enough to slake our thirst we sat on the grass enjoying the peace. "You know it's not over don't you?" he asked me looking at the ground. I ran my hand through my hair before answering, "Yeah, guess I do. Where do you think the danger will come from this time?" He looked at me, "Esme, Rose, the Volturi or all at the same time." That stopped me in my tracks, "The Volturi? Why them?" He smiled "If Esme can't get Adam any other way she'll give us up to Aro. Adam would be a great edition to his collection." That made me mad, "And we're supposed to just hand him over I suppose." He slammed his fist into a nearby tree creating a hole. "No. I'll fight them, but we can't win. We can't neutralize Jane or Alec but I won't go down without taking some of them with me." I grabbed his shoulder, "Hey bro',We'll fight." He shook his head, "No Emmett. I want you to take Adam and run. Get him somewhere safe and look after him. Just don't let him forget me." The pain in his eyes was clear. "OK. If that's what you want, but what about Peter and Char?" He sighed deeply, "I think they'll want to fight too. I can't stop them but I will advise against it. I hope that my death will be enough for Aro but I doubt it. He'll never stop looking for Adam. If you could get Kerri to stay human a while maybe you could pass him off as your own son. Its his only chance. I don't want my son in the Volturi."

I didn't know how to tell Bella that I was sure the Volturi would be coming for Adam. I was willing to bet my life against that. Esme wasn't going to give up and I doubted Carlisle would be able to stop her. The Volturi would be her last resort, but she knew there was no one else who could stand against me. If Emmett would take Adam and run, my little boy had a chance of life. I knew Emmett loved him and they would do everything to keep him safe. Bella was my other problem, I didn't want her fighting either, I wanted at least one of his parents to live for him, but she was stubborn, very stubborn. If I fought, she would be standing at my shoulder. Maybe it would be for the best. I wouldn't want to live without her and she already told me she couldn't survive without me. What a mess our lives had become and just as we'd finally found our happiness.

Emmett

I looked at the sky, "You do realize our wives will be waiting for us and we've been gone too long as it is. Race you back" and I started. With a bit of a head start I might just beat him. I didn't. Kerri and Bella were waiting on the steps of the house when we got back. "Have fun boys?" Kerri asked with a wicked smile. "I hope you fuelled up boy. I'd hate to have to send you out for more supplies before morning." She grabbed my hand and winking at the others lead me inside and up the stairs.

Bella

I looked at Jazz, "Did you find plenty of deer?" He smiled and nodded, "Do you need to hunt?" he asked me. I'd been out last night so I was good. I shook my head, "There's only one thing I want Jazz. You". I took his hand and we walked slowly to our cabin closing the world out as we shut the door. Our bedroom was small but the bed was huge and I intended to get full use out of it on my wedding night. I'd waited a long time to make love to my husband and tonight nothing was going to get in the way. I turned him to face me and kissed him as I slowly undid his shirt buttons and slid it off his magnificent torso. The scars had never bothered me before and they didn't now. I kissed each one as I knelt before him, feeling his ridged skin with my tongue. He shivered slightly pressing my face closer to his body, his arousal pressing against my throat as my tongue traced the line of his hip.

"Alone at last" I murmured as I slowly undid his pants, allowing them to fall to his ankles. I took him in my mouth and he gasped as I ran my mouth up and down, his hands gripping my hair and pulling me closer and closer. In the end he could stand it no longer and he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back then picked me up and threw me on the bed. He stood looking at me, "God you're beautiful" then he ripped my dress off and threw it behind him before launching himself on top of me and kissing my body roughly from my neck, down my breasts and finally burying his head between my legs. I squirmed and panted his name as I grabbed his hair and pulled him back to my face, "Not yet. I want to enjoy you too". I rolled us over till I was on top of him. I sat back on his thighs to look at his glorious body. "All mine" I said with a slow smile. I leaned forward on my arms and kissed him from navel to throat then something happened that I hadn't expected. My mouth filled with venom and I bit down hard where his neck met his shoulder, injecting my venom as I did so.

Jasper

God I loved this woman, more every day. Her body called to me like a siren song and I knew I would never get enough of her. As she sat above me looking down, I saw the change in her eyes. They went dark and I knew what was coming. I tensed, not that it would do me any good. As her teeth sank into my flesh I gasped, her venom burning into me. She sat back again looking horrified. "Oh Jasper, what have I done". She collapsed on top of me kissing the bite mark she had made and whispering her apologies. I rolled us over, feeling her breasts pushing against my chest. "Its OK Bella. Shush, its OK". I looked at her pained face and kissed her gently, "You had no control over it, you were just marking your territory". I flexed my arm which had gone numb under the venoms onslaught. "Oh Jasper I'm so sorry why didn't you warn me". I smiled, "You needed to do it and I needed to feel it. That's just the way it is, mates mark their partners to warn others off. It's like a wedding ring in the human world".

She started to smile, then something crossed her mind. "Why haven't you bitten me then?" "Oh I've wanted to since I first saw you, but you needed to be sure and mark me first. I wanted your mark on me before I put mine on you". Her eyes smouldered at that, "So, what are you waiting for?" Her fingers traced the contours of my face and then down to her bite mark. I flinched slightly, then pulled back looking at her body. "It seems a shame to mark such a beautiful body" I murmured, then I took her arm in my hand and bit down hard on her wrist. She cried out and wrestled me to the bottom before sliding me into her and sitting up, laughed at me. "Now try it again".

As she moved slowly on top of me I groaned in pleasure, waves of it crashing through my body and lighting a fire I would never be able to extinguish. As she moved faster and faster I saw in her eyes that she was about to orgasm and I flipped her over, holding my own back as long as I could. Watching her as I sent her waves of pure ecstasy. When I could no longer wait myself I let go and filled her body with my seed. This time nothing could come of it, but that didn't make it any less special. In cried out as I came and she pulled my head down to hers kissing me hard on the lips then the throat, as we both lay spent on the mattress.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Esme

Rose and I had thought of every way to get Adam away from the savages his parents were but nothing had a hope of success, and we couldn't count on Carlisle for any help. He had made his decision quite clear. Adam was their responsibility. He was their child and they would bring him up in their own way. What about my children? I'd lost them all except poor Rose. Why should they have all the happiness? A life with their child? It wasn't fair and I wasn't going to let it happen. I had to be very careful though. If Carlisle found out what I was planning I knew he would stop me. Rose was concerned that we might bring down the wrath of the Volturi on our own heads but as I pointed out to her. We had done nothing wrong.

Rose

I wasn't at all sure about involving the Volturi. It was easy to call them in but not so easy to send them away. Aro was unpredictable at the best of times and I didn't want him looking too closely at me or Esme. Also he had always wanted Carlisle to join him again. I spoke to Esme but she was adamant about it, so I had to speak to Carlisle. If he couldn't stop her then no one could. He was reading a book in his study when I knocked on the door. "Rose? Come in, what can I do for you?" I looked at him, somehow he looked older, more careworn, since Edward had died. I knew Edward had always been his favourite and he'd always planned that he and I should be together. Now he was dead and I was alone. "Carlisle. I have a problem and I don't know what to do about it." He motioned for me to sit down. "Everything has fallen apart Carlisle and I'm scared. I don't know what to do any more." He came over and sat beside me, "I'm sorry Rose. I haven't been much of a father to you I know, but I am here and if I can I'll help you. Just take your time." His arm around me gave me some comfort and I turned to face him, "Its Esme." He tensed but just said, "Go on."

Carlisle

I knew whatever was bothering Rose concerned Jasper and Bella, or more precisely Adam. She looked frightened as she went on, "Esme plans to bring Adam to Aro's attention. She's so bitter about everything. She's jealous of him and so am I but I don't want him harmed, and I don't want him taken into the Volturi." I sighed heavily, I wasn't surprised really. Esme had got more and more angry about the treatment she'd received at the Whitlock's and hadn't done herself any favours. If Bella hadn't fallen pregnant none of this would have happened, but Esme couldn't get beyond the baby. Losing her own was the reason she'd tried to kill herself and the reason I had changed her. To have a real baby so close and yet out of reach was too much for her fragile mind. Especially as she'd lost her own children, one by one. Rose was all she had left and I knew once she found out that Rose had betrayed her to me, I would lose her altogether. Our relationship had been strengthened and cemented by the children I made for her, and she'd been a very good mother until Alice started to play her games. It was the Volturi who had torn apart her family and ironically it was to them she would turn for revenge if I wasn't able to stop her.

Esme

They thought I wasn't here to listen to their conversation but I'd come back early. Rose, my last remaining child was betraying me too. Worst of all my husband was on her side. None of them saw it from my situation. Was I wrong to involve the Volturi? What could they do to me? I had nothing left to lose, not now. Everything had been taken from me already, so if they killed me I wouldn't be losing anything. I'd written the letter but I hadn't posted it yet. I wanted to speak to Carlisle one last time before I started something that I couldn't stop.

I walked upstairs and into his study with a smile. "So Carlisle, Rose, what exactly did you want to discuss with me? I heard that you aren't happy with my decision Rose, and I'm saddened that you felt you had to go running to Carlisle with tales. I was going to speak to him myself about the letter I've written." She looked at me in horror, "Have you sent it?" I shook my head, "No, not yet. I wanted to talk to Carlisle about it but it seems he's already made up his mind. Pity, I was hoping he might see at least part of my reason. It seems I'm alone."

Carlisle

Esme looked so unhappy that I went to her, putting my arms around her and pulling her close. She was stiff and unwelcoming but I persevered. "Esme. You don't know the Volturi. One they are involved no one will be safe. Aro is acquisitive and he will certainly take Adam to Italy. That will mean the death of Bella and Jasper and perhaps even their friends, your son Emmett. He will also wonder why you told him. He won't like being treated as a weapon for your spite. He may even decide to kill you, Rose, me or all of us. Can't you see that darling?" She pulled free of me and I saw a terrible sadness in her eyes. "I don't care about myself any more Carlisle, and I've already lost Emmett. I'm sorry Rose had to be dragged in but if she goes away I don't think he'll bother to pursue her. As for you my dear, I think it's all over between us don't you? I expected you to support me, not the only child you had no part in making."

I looked at her and sighed. "Jasper may not be my son, my creation, but he has proved a man worthy of my respect and I wont have the wrath of the Volturi brought down on his family without good reason. I know he is responsible for Edwards death but Alice bought it on herself. I won't make him pay for something he could not avoid." She pulled away from me completely, "Then its over Carlisle, because I do blame him for it all and I will make him pay." I shook my head, "I won't allow it Esme." She laughed, "Oh, and what exactly will you do to stop me? I will send the letter and your precious Jasper will lose everything, as I have."

She went to leave the room and I looked sadly at Rose, who nodded, looking at the floor. It was over very quickly as I wrenched her head from her shoulders before taking her body downstairs to the garden. Rose followed me and handed me a lighter. We watched in silence as the smoke rose into the sky before dispersing in the breeze. As I stood wondering where I had gone so wrong, Rose put her arm around me. "You had no choice Carlisle, you did only what she forced you to do." I nodded, "I know, but I loved her Rose."


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Bella

We made love over and over again that night, we could never get enough of each other. It was as if a hunger saturated every fibre of our bodies and no matter how close we were it never eased. Finally as the sun rose and we heard movement downstairs we climbed reluctantly from our bed and showered together. I couldn't bear to be parted from my Jasper, not now, not ever. When we finally got downstairs Kerri was munching on toast while Emmett stood behind her, hands on her shoulders. She was wearing a simple white dress with short sleeves and I saw the bruises on her arms. Emmett noticed my glance and grimaced. Kerri somehow felt the exchange because she turned and wound her arms around his waist. "Hi Bella. Hope you had as good a night as we did." She was telling me everything was OK and I nodded with a grin. "Oh I think we enjoyed ourselves" I said kissing Jasper and winding my arms around his waist, pulling him close to me. He groaned, "The girl is insatiable."

Jasper

As Bella pressed herself against my body I felt a stirring in my groin yet again. I just couldn't get enough of her and I was about to carry her back upstairs when I heard a car on the drive. "Company" I said looking out of the window. When I saw the black Mercedes again I groaned. "Fuck, now what?" Emmett freed himself from Kerri and moved to my side. "More trouble you think?" I started to nod then felt the overwhelming grief washing over me. "No I don't think so Em. Not this time." We walked out with the girls to greet the occupants of the car. Carlisle and Rose, where was Esme? "Could I talk to you all please?" he asked wearily. Em and I looked at each other and he shrugged, but Bella had gone from my side to Carlisle's guiding him in to the house. We followed, unsure what was coming next. Rose followed us, very hard faced.

Carlisle

Bella came to my side and seemed to know this wasn't going to be easy as she drew my arm through hers and led me into the house. Sitting on the couch she took my hand in hers, "We're listening" she said. "I wanted to tell you that Adam is safe. I know you thought we were gong to cause trouble for you. Well that Esme was planning on making trouble for you. Rose and I just wanted you to know that she will not be writing to the Volturi. Esme is dead." Bella gasped and clutched my hand tightly. "Carlisle what happened?, Who did this?" I hung my head in shame, "I did Bella. I ended Esme's existence before she ended yours. I take full responsibility for all that has happened and I couldn't bear to see any more deaths, any more unhappiness. I gave her a chance to think about it but she wouldn't listen, so I had no choice." I stood up freeing my hand. "I just thought you should know." Rose came to his side and took his arm. "Come on Carlisle. You've done what you set out to. Now we need to go."

Jasper

I could hardly believe what I was hearing. Carlisle had killed his mate? He was alone except for Rosalie? I put my arm out to stop him. "You have always been an inspiration to me Carlisle and I am deeply sorry it came to this. I thank you for keeping my family safe, although I regret you had to destroy yours in order to achieve that." He nodded and took my hand, "Its time for a new leader. Look after your family and don't make the same mistakes I did Jasper. Don't turn a blind eye to things you don't think are right." He passed Emmett putting a hand on his shoulder in farewell and walked out into the sunshine. As he went to open the car I saw a dust cloud coming fast. "I think someone wants to say goodbye Carlisle". He stopped and turned as Peter's truck screeched to a halt.

Adam jumped out and ran to Carlisle, "Grandpa. You aren't going are you? Won't you and Auntie Rose stay a while, please?" Carlisle bent down and picked Adam up. "I don't think we can stay Adam." Rose leaned over to touch his cheek and he smiled at her. "Why not?" I asked. "Do you have to go?" He looked at me startled, "No but I didn't think..." Bella cut him off, "You are both welcome to stay, I think it would be good for Adam to get to know the rest of his family." Rose smiled and held out her arms. Adam looked at her for a moment then smiled shyly and Carlisle passed him over. "Auntie Rose. Would you like to see Lucky. He fell in the pond this morning and he's all green. Uncle Peter says he had to have a bath but he's refusing to get out of the truck." Rose smiled putting Adam down. He took her hand in his and pulled her over to the truck. Carlisle watched them go. "He's an extraordinary boy" he said with a smile. "You have no idea" I laughed.

Carlisle

I watched as Rose walked away with Adam. From Jasper's cryptic remark I knew there was more to Adam than you saw on the surface. I walked over to where Peter had opened the back of the truck. Looking in I could see the Airedale sitting stubbornly in the corner, growling menacingly at him. "Lucky, get your sorry ass out of my truck." The dog looked at him stonily. "Uncle Peter. He wont come out because you threatened him with a bath." explained Adam. "He's a damn dog and a filthy one at that. As soon as he gets out of the truck he's going under the hose." Lucky growled again and Rose giggled. "You don't seem to be having much success." she pointed out. "Mind if I try?" Peter looked at her in disbelief. "Go ahead Blondie." He stepped backwards to give her space.

Lucky looked at her steadily. "He's listening" encouraged Adam watching with great interest. "Lucky. You are a gorgeous, handsome boy but at the moment you don't look your best. How about we give you a warm bubble bath and dry you with the hair dryer." Lucky cocked his head to one side then looked at Adam. "He likes that idea." he said. Rose smiled back at Peter. "OK Lucky. Move your tail." The dog jumped from the back of the truck to stand between Adam and Rose. Peter meanwhile had taken the opportunity while Rose was talking, to get the hose in position and sprayed the trio with cold water. Rose screamed, Adam laughed and Lucky growled. We watched as Peter high tailed it down the road chased by Adam, Rose and a very pissed Airedale!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its come up bold, I have no idea why. Hopefully I'll get it sorted by the next chapter. There are a few POV here but it was necessary to set the scene so please forgive me.**

Chapter Four

**Bella**

**Life was good, very good, in the weeks following our wedding. Carlisle and ****R****ose had gone back to Jacksonville but visited often and Adam grew very fond of them. He would spend hours looking at slides of insects and building traps to catch more of them with Carlisle. It seemed to ease Carlisle****'****s pain at losing Esme. H****e**** told me that he didn't regret what he had done, but what he hadn't done, which caused it all. H****e**** felt very guilty about what his children had done to each other and me. Rose had amazed me, not only did she apologise to us for everything but she managed to become friends with Kerri, although Emmett stayed clear of her as much a****s**** possible. When I spoke to Kerri about her new friend she pointed out that she was the winner so she could afford to be gracious to Rose. "Mind you, she goes to close to my husband I'll set fire to her pretty ass". Kerri had her head screwed on properly!**

**Rose**

**I loved my little nephew although he wasn't quite so little any more, he had grown fast for the first two yea****r****s but he was slowing now. H****e**** looked about seven or eight and was very bright. I'd started teaching him about cars and mechanics. He was soon begging me to help him build an ****'****Adam****'**** sized motorbike. W****e**** had to work in secret because I didn't think his parents would be too keen on seeing him on a two-wheeled death machine. No one knew how bullet proof he was, although he'd never been sick and any cuts or grazes healed almost in front of our eyes. Emmett had helped with smuggling the parts into the barn and hiding them among the straw. ****Meanwhile**** Jasper was teaching him to ride, he had his own pony who got on really well with Lucky, at least according to the boy himself. That dog was a very unusual one, it seemed to know exactly what Adam was doing or thinking and I often saw it sitting looking into the distance as if it had an inbuilt radar and was looking out for enemies.**

**Carlisle**

**I was finding life hard without Esme although I knew I'd done the right thing. Rose was my prop, always there for me and helping to keep my spirits up when I felt down. I still worked at the hospital although my heart was no longer in it. My best tim****e****s were ****those I spent**** with Adam and his family. He was like a ****shot in the arm to me, giving me something to smile at, he was so very inquisitive and always interested in whatever I was doing. It seemed like things were finally calming down so we could enjoy our lives again, when the bomb fell.**

**Jasper**

**I knew it was all too easy. Our family had a time of peace and normality and then the letter arrived. Bella opened it and I heard her little cry of horror. Dashing in I caught the lette****r**** as it fell to the floor. Her face was a mask of agony and when I read the contents I realized why. Emmett, and Carlisle who was visiting, came rus****hi****ng in, having heard Bella too. It was from Italy, from the Volturi.**

**Dearest Isabella and Jasper**

**It has been brought to my attent****i****on that you are now married and have a son. I would like to give you my congratulations in person and ****am therefore**** invit****ing**** you and your son to visit us at your earliest convenience.**

**Aro.**

**Carlisle read the letter and sighed. "****Well**** I guess that it was inevitable Jasper. Nomads hear rumours and someone must have got close enough to see Adam. What are you going to do?" I lo****o****ked at him, "What can I do Carlisle? You know that it's not so much an invitation as a command. What do y****o****u think he will do?" Carlisle looked at Bella then back to me. "I think he's fishing Jasper. H****e**** doesn't know what Adam can do. He doesn't even know A****d****ams history. If you can teach Adam to hide his gifts you may get in and out of Volterra. Would you like me to go with you?" I looked at him with relief, "Would you? You know Aro, perhaps you can help." He put his arm around m****e****, "Anything to help Jasper. You are still family."**

**Emmett**

**When I read the letter I saw the problem immediately. "What would happen if they ignored the letter?" I asked Carl****i****sle. He looked at me, "Emmett, you don't ignore the Volturi. They have to go and they have to take Adam with them." Kerri came to my side. "Can we go too?" I shook my head, "No way are you going anywhere near those creepy fuckers, besides you****'****re still human. You can't go to a town full of Vampires. You'll have to stay here." She grabbed my arm tightly, "We stay here. You can't go and leave me." I patted her rounded stomach, "Hey Mama. I have to go. I need to know what happens with Adam ****because**** he****'****s going to have a cousin soon."**

**Bella**

**I felt very sorry for poor Kerri, she now had to worry about her baby as well as the pregnancy. If Adam was taken by the Volturi then her baby wo****u****ld be next. "Emmett you have to stay here for Kerri, especially as Carlisle is going." He looked unhappy but he could see the sense in what I was ****s****aying. I took Jaspers hand, "You need to teach me to fight. I won't give up my son without fighting for him." He shook his head, "You can't fight the Volturi, there are too many of them and they are too powerful." I looked at him scornfully, "Are you tryi****n****g to tell me you are going to give Adam up with****o****ut a fight?" He looked at me and smiled, "No. I can't tell you that, but I can't win Bella." I knew what he was sa****ying****, ****he would sell his life dearly but he would lose**** "****Well****, If you fight, I fight. No arguments." He shook his head but he didn't ****say anything****.**

**Rose**

**When I came to visit they told me what had happened and I volunteered to go with them. "I think it might be better if you stayed with Kerri. ****R****emember the baby is due in a couple of months." I looked at her in amazement. "Bella do you r****e****ally think Kerri is going to want Emmett****'****s ex-wife looking after her? Earth to Bella". She smiled at me, "I didn't think of that Rose, sorry." I called Adam and we went out to the barn. I was determined he would get to ride his motorbike before he had to leave. ****Lucky joined us and as usual dug the bike out of the straw, flinging ****it**** all over everything else. Jasper****'****s horse Chieftain watched from his stall, always interested in what we w****e****re doing. I knew Adam was desperate to ride Jasper****'****s horse but he wasn't allowed yet. It was the o****n****e thing he and his ****father**** disagreed on. Jasper said the horse w****a****s too powerful and unpredictable for Adam and I had to agree looking at the huge beast.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Jasper**

**We knew what Adam and Rose were doing in the barn but let it seem like a surprise for Adam****'****s sake. He loved to surprise us with his latest exploits. He reminded me of myself in my childhood. My memories were dim but when I saw Adam do something a memory would come back into focus and I ****would smile****. I wondered if we would be coming back from Italy or if our little family would be****come**** only a memory. I knew Bella was stressed but she had started pestering Charlotte and Rose to teach her to fight. ****S****o I knew she w****o****uldn****'****t give our son up while she still stood. The three of them had become very secretive and I wondered what they were planning. W****hatever**** IT W ****it was, it wouldn't help in**** Italy, but if it made her feel better and gave her hope then I was happy for her. Hope was all that was left to us.**

**Bella**

**It had been mere chance that showed me what I was capable of. Adam had been swinging from tree to tree when he swung into the path of a bear cub and was knocked to the ground. The mother bear was waiting at the base of the tree ****an****d she snarled, preparing to attack. I was so scared for h****i****m bu****t**** I knew I couldn****'****t get to him in time. T****h****en it happened, I felt a bubble expand from my mind to wrap around my little one. At the same time he got to his knees and looked at the bear which stopped mid stride and sat down on her haunches. I should have known that Adam****'****s own gift would protect him but my protective bubble might help Jasper and myself if it came to a fight in Volt****e****rra. If I ****could protect us from**** Jane and Alec we might stand a chance. I needed to test it out so I roped ****Emmett**** and ****Peter**** in, along with Charlotte. **

**Peter**

**I was going to be a guinea pig for some crazy experiment the girls had cooked up, "Do I look like a fucking lab rat?" was all I managed before I was picked up by Emmett and thrown into the trees. "Fuck Emmett, that hurt. What****'****s up with you?" He smiled and beckoned me forward, "Come on big guy. Give it your best shot." I launched myself at him but he caught me and threw me again. Now I'm n****ot****exactly**** known for my patience and I'd had just about enough of being thrown around like a fucking rag doll so this time I wen****t**** more slowly. He watched, still grinning, and I whipped my arm up to throw the rock I'd palmed at his head. I was a fantastic shot but the rock bounced off something and dropped to the floor.**

** "That the best you've got Petie" ****he**** shouted with a grin. I shot up into the trees and sw****u****ng through the branches until I was behind him, then I dropped like a stone. I couldn****'****t miss, but I hit something before I got to him and bounced off. Picking myself u****p**** I approached him and stretched out my hand. Ther****e**** was nothing there. My hand touched his shoulder. I whipped it back to punch the grin off his face only to find it meet an invisible wall. "What the fuck?" I turned to see Bella and Charlotte falling about laughing. "Gr****e****at eh? You gotta love that girl" Em said as he put his arm around me. "Bella did that?" ****I asked. She**** nodded still laughing. "So it works on you too?" I said leaping at her. I'll never know if I'd have got through or not because Jasper was suddenly in my face, snarling. Bella ran to his side and put a hand to his face. "Don't Jasper. He was just trying something out. He can't hurt me." Jasper turned to look at her, h****i****s hand still on my throat, "What?"**

**Bella**

**We were having so much fun winding P****e****ter u****p**** that I failed to see Jasper coming. The firs****t**** I knew was when I saw him launch himself at Peter as h****e**** went for me. A****s**** fast as I could I wa****s**** at Jaspers side and put my hand on his face. "It's OK Jazz he****'****s just trying something. He can't hurt me." Jaspers eyes were blazing as he looked at me, "What?" ****he asked through gritted teeth.**** "If you put him down I'll show you." I ****said****. He dropped Peter who grabbed his throat, "Fuck Major. You could have done me some damage. After all the shit I've just been through you should be on my side." Jasper stepped back and folded his arms. "OK go ahead." Peter moved so fast even I could hardly keep him in sight but it made no difference. He stopped dead, a few centimetres from my face.**

** Jasper looked at us then stretched his hand out to feel my shield. His fingers seemed to sink into it before finally reaching my face. So he could get through but the others couldn't. "Shit. Wish I could do that" said Peter wiping his hands on his jeans. "That shield feels weird." Jasper put his fingers on my lips, "You're a shield and you can protect others too?" I nodded, "So we have a secret weapon." My shield disappeared and he took me in his arms and kissed me. "Next time warn me, or Peter might lose more than his breath." Peter was staggering around gasping for breath. An act put on ****for**** Adam ****as he**** r****a****n over to see the fun. "Adam. Daddy just strangled me. Help" he croaked. Adam stood looking at his act before nodding. "OK Uncle Peter. Lucky." He shouted the last and Lucky who was never far from Adam ran up, knocking Peter over and licking his face, paws on Peters chest. "Hey, call him off" Peter choked between licks.**

**Kerri**

**I was getting scared now, Bella and Jasper were going to Volterra with Adam and Carlisle. Emmett desperately wanted to go as well but he was torn because he wanted to stay with me too. Charlotte and Peter wanted to go but Jasper had refused their help. "If it comes to a fight I won't be responsible for two more deaths Peter. G****o**** away and stay away until it's all over one way or the other. Emmett will take Adam if he comes back with Carlisle. ****Y****ou meet u****p**** with him and look after my boy". The argument had been terrible b****u****t in the end Jasper had ordered him to stand down, and Peter and Charlotte were gone the nex****t**** morning. He wasn't going to stain his hands with any more blood, as he put it. I wanted to beg Carlisle to stay with me but so far my pregnancy had gone along more normally than Bella****'****s. I****t**** wasn****'****t accelerated like hers so there was a chance it would all be over before my baby was born. Rose had been very good and now it was agreed she would stay to help. Emmett pulled a few faces but I think he was glad of her support really.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Bella**

**W****e**** had wanted to wait until after Kerri gave birth but as Carlisle pointed out, if we didn't visit them then they would visit us, and that would put Kerri****'****s baby in danger too. I wouldn****'****t do that to her and Emmett. We decided that the four of us would leave the next day. Adam was excited, but upset that Lucky couldn't come with us. Jazz had explained why, but Adam didn't quite get it. He understood that he had to keep his special gift very quiet and not let the Vol****t****uri know about it, but he seemed to be very distre****s****sed about not taking his friend with him. "A****d****am. The ****V****olturi, especially Aro, would want to keep Lucky if they found out he could bite Vampires. You don't want to ****l****ose him do you?" ****H****e looked at me wide eyed, "N****o**** Mummy but he would be very good and not bite anyone, promise." I shook my head. "He'll s****t****a****y**** here with Uncle Em and Kerri. T****h****ey'll look after him. OK?" His lip was quivering as he nodded and he ran outside to sit on the porch with Lucky, ****h****ugging his neck.**

**Jasper**

**I listened to the conversation between Bella and Adam, knowing he couldn't understand. H****e**** wouldn****'****t show Aro his talen****t**** and Bella could shi****e****ld he****r****self from Aro. W****e**** were hoping her shield would work on me too, ****then we could keep his talents a secret. I went outside to sit with him, putting my arm around his shoulder and stroking Lucky with my other hand. "What's the matter Adam? You know Uncle Em will look ****a****fter Lucky for you while we are away." H****e**** looked up at me with tears in h****i****s eyes. "Daddy, I must take Lucky with me. If I don't we wont come back." That surprised me, "Why do you say that?" He looked at Lucky "He knows about the Volturi." I glanced at the dog sitting there and saw the intelligent gleam in his eye. **

**"Would you ask Lucky something for me?" Adam nodded, "You ask him Daddy and I'll tell you his answer." I felt a little stupid talking to the dog but I needed to know. "How does Lucky know the Volturi?" Adam looked at Lucky then turned to me. "He's a very special dog. Uncle Peter didn't choose him, he chose Uncle Peter because he knew we'd need help later." I sighed, it wasn't quite an answer so I tried again. "How long ****h****as Lucky known the Volturi?" He looked at me as the dog woofed quietly. "Lucky wasn't a puppy when Uncle Peter got him, he's just grown with me. He has known Aro a long time. Lucky says he's a very greedy man who likes to collect special people. Sometimes Lucky helps the special people." So our dog wasn't really a dog at all! I looked at Lucky again, "Do you always manage to keep Aro from collecting the special people?" Adam bit his lip, "Not always but usually, and he doesn't often have help like you and Mummy." **

**Bella**

**I'd seen Jasper sitting with Adam and Lucky and as I watched I got the strangest feeling that Jazz was actually talking to Lucky rather than Adam. I moved to the door to listen. "Where do you come from?" Jasper asked, so he was talking to Lucky! Adam turned to Jazz, "He's sent where he****'****s ****needed and then he goes to the next place. He knows the Quileutes and the Guardians. What are they Daddy?" I stood mouth open. Lucky knew the Quileutes? Was he a kind of shape shifter like Jake and Sam? "They are very special people who protect the innocent Adam." Adam lifted his head to look at Jazz, "Like you Daddy?" Jazz laughed, "I suppose so yes. But they change shape. Mummy and I knew the Quileute's. They are a Native American tribe and some of them change into wolves to look after the re****s****t of the tribe if they are threatened." Adam seemed to be listening and his eyes opened wide. "Daddy. Lucky says the Quileute wolves protected the tribe from Vampires. Were they protecting the****m**** from you?" I walked out to sit beside Jasper. "No darling. Daddy and the rest of the family didn't drink human blood, only animal. ****S****o they w****e****ren****'****t a threat but at first the wolves didn't know that." He nodded, "Lucky says you are good Vampires but the bad ones do drink human blood. Is Uncle Peter a bad Vampire?" I shook my head, "No. Uncle Peter is ve****r****y careful to only drink blood from humans who are wicked people." This conversation was getting more and more bizarre.**

**Jasper**

**So Lucky had chosen Peter, he'd known we would need help in the future, but I wasn't sure what he could do. Adam laughed then, "What?" I asked mystified. "Lucky says he'll wee up Aro's leg" A joking shape shifting dog! "Adam, if Lucky comes with us does he come as a dog?" Adam looked a bit confused but he listened to Lucky. "Oh. Daddy, Lucky can change like the wolves. Isn't that cool? Would you like him to do it now?" I looked at ****Be****lla who shrugged, "Why not?" Lucky walked to the bottom of the steps and stood looking at me. There was a shimmer and he disappeared behind a glittering cloud. When it cleared we gasped. Standing where the dog had been was a replica of Adam. He smiled and stretched his limbs. "It's been a long while since I phased. Hello Adam."**

** Our little boy ran down to stand beside Adam 2. "Look Mummy, Daddy, two of me!" I walked down the steps to see for myself. H****e**** was the image of Adam except for his eyes. They w****e****re way too old and knowledgeable, a dark brown where Adams were golden like ours. "Nice to meet you...Lucky" I shook his hand. "Lucky will do fine thank you Jasper. Your boy is the one in danger. If Aro had even the slightest idea what he c****o****uld do, you would lose him. If Bella tr****ie****s to shield him then A****ro would**** guess he****'****s being lied to. He knows Bella is a shield alrea****d****y so he wouldn't be surprised if he couldn****'****t read you too well, but can you control your thoughts enough to keep Adam a secret? I don't think so. W****e**** can't afford for Aro to take control of Adam. H****e**** would make Jane and Alec unbeatable, and while the ****Vo****lturi have their uses, it wouldn****'****t be wise to make them invincible. You need me with you, but not as Lucky the dog. I'd like you to take me as your son. My thoughts can be controlled, its what I do. I can also control yours. Its your only chance to keep him safe, I know"**


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

**Bella**

**I didn't know what to make of all this but if he could keep Adam safe then I was prepared to try it. I looked at Jasper who was still figuring the odds. He looked from Adam to his double and back again. "Why do you do this?" he asked. Lucky chu****c****kled, "Always suspicious Major. I've seen you before, you****'****re very good at what you do. Just accept I'm as good at what I do. I've had to be or like you I would have been dead a long time ago. We don't want the Volturi to be so powerful that they threaten all the other ****legendary**** creatures. We all have a right to live and the Volturi, well Aro especially, would rather have the Earth to himself. Not an acceptable outcome. S****o**** I and my brothers do what we can, like the Wolves and the Guardian Bears, to keep him in his place. So, what do you say Major? Do I get to make the trip to Italy? Its been a long time since I was there last."****I looked at Jasper then at my little one. "If you can keep him safe then yes, you go." He turned to me and nodded. "Good Bella. You need to decide wheth****er**** Adam stays with Emmett and Kerri or Peter and Charlotte. Also Carlisle needs to be here. Kerri is going to need his help." I looked at him concerned, "Is she go****i****ng to be OK? What about the baby?" He looked at me with those knowing eyes, "I can't tell you Bella. I****t****'s in the future but not one I am following. I know only what I have just told you." Jasper jumped up, I need to get in touch with ****Char****lot****t****e and Peter. If Kerri is going to need Carlisle then Adam had better go with them".**

**Ja****sper**

**A****s**** I turned to go in I saw the glittering cloud again and Lucky was sitting there, tongue lolling. H****e**** barked at Adam and ran for the barn. "Daddy come back soon, I want to show you something." I nodded and went in to make the call. Peter was slightly mollified to be asked to look after Adam especially ****w****hen I told him we had a way to hopefully keep hi****m**** safe. A****s**** I came bac****k**** out onto the porch to join Bella we heard the roar of an engine and Adam came out on a child sized mot****o****rbike, all kitted out with helmet and leathers. He did three ci****r****cuits of the yard before a full sized bike came roaring out, ****R****ose astride it and he followed her out of the yard and down the drive. I tu****r****ned to ****B****ella. "Do you think he'll be ****OK**** while we****'****re gone?" She looked up at me threading her arms through mine "****W****ell he****'****s got plenty of security and they all love him. If anything goes wrong he****'****ll be looked after". I shook my head, "****N****othing****'****s goin****g**** to go wrong ****B****ella. We****'****ll be back h****e****re before you know it. ****All we need to do is tell Carlisle now. He wont be happy you know, and he wasn****'****t".**

**Carlisle**

**I listened to Jaspers explanation with growing unease. I've never heard of these shape shifters and I know most of the vampire enemies". ****Jasper shrugged, ****"Well, perhaps its their ****anonymity**** that makes them so successful. Anyway we don****'****t have any choice Carlisle. He****'****s right. If ****Be****lla uses her shield Aro will want her, and if she ****d****oesn't he'll see what Adam can do, and he'll keep him there with the Volturi. What other choice do we have?" I begged him to wait just a few more days while I made a few enquiries but his mind was made up. I would stay with Em and Kerri while Peter and Charlotte would take Adam on a road trip. He'd be more difficu****l****t to pinpoint if he was on the move. Peter had arranged a contact through an old friend of theirs in Texas. ****It**** was extra security because if anyone other than Jasper rang, P****e****ter would know there was trouble and they****'****d disappear with Adam. With Peter****'****s experience they had a good chance of staying under the radar.**

**Kerri**

**I wasn't happy about it all, no one seemed to know anything about the dog guardians and they w****e****re going to rely on Lucky to keep them safe and keep the secret of Adam from Aro. I knew if they failed then my baby might be the next target. ****But**** I ****c****ouldn't find it in my heart to regret becoming pregnant with Emmett****'****s child. W****e****'d survive somehow and if the worst happened maybe we might learn a valuable lesson. I promised to keep my fingers crossed for my friends, and in truth I sent up a prayer every night for thei****r**** safe return.**

**Emmett**

**W****e**** all assembled to see Jasper, Bella and Lucky off on their important mission. Adam clung to Bella and Jasper as if afraid he might never see them again and I knew he felt our apprehension through Jazz. When it was time Bella picked him up and after kissing him one more time, put him in Peters arms. "Be brave and good for Uncle Peter and Auntie Charlotte. W****e****'ll soon be back and remember we love you more than anything in this world." Jasper kissed his son for what might be the very last time and took Bella****'****s hand. ****He and I ****shook hands and then I pulled him into an embrace, "You better get back here Major. M****y**** kids gonna need to learn how to fight." Jazz nodded and kissed Kerri on the cheek. "See you soon." he said as they got in the car. Lucky came over and gave each of us a lick before woofing at Adam and jumping in the back of the car.**

**Carlisle**

**I watched them drive off and hoped fervently I would be welcoming them back soon. If not, then all that was left of our once extensive family were Emmett and Rosalie, both of who were standing by me now. As the car drove out of sight Rose turned to Adam, "****C****ome on Titch. Let****'****s go for a last ride on the motorbikes before you leave with Peter and ****Charlotte". He wriggled out of ****P****eters arms and ran off to the barn with Rose. Peter looked at me, "Carlisle I don't like this one fucking bit. You****'****ve never heard of this dog group yet Jasper is putting his life in the mutts paws." I nodded, "****F****or once I agree with you Peter but what can we do? I can't leave Kerri and you have the responsibility of keeping Adam safe." He looked at me and kicked a huge divot out of the ground. "There must be something we can do. Is there anyone who could check on it for you?" I thought for a moment, "Well if I can get in touch with Alistair he might know something. He****'****s studied these groups ove****r**** the centuries." Peter threw me his cell phone, "What you waiting for Doc?"**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jasper

As I drove out of the yard I knew I was leaving a group of very unhappy and suspicious people. Bella felt their suspicion of Lucky too, but like me she knew it was the only option we had. She took my hand in hers and squeezed, "We will be back Jazz." I looked over and nodded, wondering if it was a statement or a question. Lucky had phased once we were out of sight of the others and sat in the back quietly, watching us. "You still don't trust me do you?" he asked. Bella turned, "Why should we? We know nothing about you or your group but we are putting our lives in your hands." He nodded, "Fair comment but I am also walking into the line of fire with you, impersonating your son." I turned, "We only have your word for that. You could turn on us as soon as we get to Volterra." Again he nodded, "Yes true, but what have I gained? Your friends wouldn't give up Adam to save you now would they? And Bella wouldn't work for Aro anyway. So you have to ask yourselves what would I gain from double-crossing you?" I looked at him, "Oh I'm working on that, and if you do try to double cross me I will kill you."

Bella

I watched the exchange between Jazz and Lucky but I had to admit I couldn't see Lucky's angle. Adam was safe with Peter and Charlotte and that was the most important thing to us. Jasper turned back to watch the road. We were nearly at the airport now and in a couple of hours we would be on our way to Italy. I looked out the window at the countryside almost saying goodbye. "Hey. How do we get you on a plane?" He grinned, "You use Adam's passport of course"

Jasper

The flight was on time and we sat together in silence. The flight attendant, after her first attempt at offering Bella and I refreshments left us alone. "Don't you ever get bored with not eating, drinking, sleeping, all the usual things you did as humans?" Lucky asked as he enjoyed his meal. I couldn't be bothered to answer that stupid question but Bella was prepared to chat, "Not really. It just makes things awkward sometimes. Like now when we are close to lots of humans who might notice." He nodded spearing another piece of steak. "Yeah. I can see that might be difficult. Still dislike me Jasper?" I looked at him coldly. "I don't like or dislike you Lucky. I don't trust you." He smiled at me, "Can't say I blame you. I guess I'm like the Quileutes, a necessary evil in your eyes." I closed my eyes and Bella pulled my head onto her shoulder. "That's nice. I like to see a couple who are really devoted to each other. One day soon I'll see my mate again."

Bella

Lucky had a mate? "How do you cope being away from your mate for so long?" I asked him. He smiled, "Oh yes Bella I have a mate. We've been together nearly a hundred years. We miss each other when we're parted but its great when we meet up again." I had to smile at that. "When will you be seeing her again?" He looked at me with a little smile, "Soon I hope. As soon as this little affair is over Bella. So you see I have a vested interest too. I will miss Adam though. He's a great kid, he has all the best qualities of his mother and father." Once he'd finished his meal he reclined his seat, closed his eyes, and was asleep in seconds.

Jasper

It was like he had an inbuilt clock, he woke just as the fasten seat belts sign lit up. "So, not long now. We'll be back on a flight out of here soon." I looked at him skeptically, "You think?" He smiled, "Tell you what. If I'm right you get to explain to Adam why I didn't come back with you. After this assignment I have a rest due and I don't plan on missing it Major." I looked into his eyes but I couldn't feel his emotions, he was shielded as much as Bella. He laughed, "I don't think so. Do you honestly think I'd let you wander around my emotions? Just remember you are my natural enemy as much as you are to the wolves or the guardians. I'm only doing this as the lesser of two evils. You'll just have to wait and see." He was right in all he said and I would watch and wait, but if he betrayed my family I would take him down with me.

Bella

Aro had sent a car for us, nothing flashy but with darkly tinted windows. Didn't want the humans to see the glittering vampires I guessed. The drive was a pleasant one, or at least it would have been if not for the almost unbearable tension in the car. Jasper sat clenching and unclenching his fist and I held tightly to his other hand. The only person totally oblivious to it all was Lucky/Adam who sat back and closed his eyes as if sleeping. The car drew up at the opening of a dark alley and the driver waited while we got out before speeding away down the steep winding road away from us. I looked at Jasper but he just stood waiting. Lucky/Adam took my hand, "Remember I'm your son, Bella. Try to act normally." I looked down at him with a faint smile, "I'll try."

Jasper

I heard the swish of their cloaks before I saw them, two Volturi appeared at the entrance to the alley and beckoned us forward. "Follow us please" said the larger of the two. As we followed them away from the bright sunshine I knew this might be our last walk, we could be following the Volturi to our death. I took Bella's hand in mine and sent calm to her, I didn't want her stressed out. As I looked she gripped Lucky's hand and smiled down to him, "Don't be frightened darling. You'll be safe with Mummy and Daddy. How she could do it I didn't know, but she was right. If we didn't treat this shape shifter as our son then it was all over, so I took his other hand. I felt a connection at once, it was as if Adam were really there. "Don't worry Daddy, Lucky is our friend. Trust him." I saw by Bella's expression that she heard it too and she looked at me with a smile. She believed we would walk out of here and back to our son.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bella

We walked along endless stone corridors following the two silent cloaked figures. I looked at Jasper in question, "Demetri and Jane" he said. I'd heard of Jane, her gift was one of pain, she could make you feel pain just by looking at you. Very impressive but useless against my shield. "Demetri?" I asked him. "He's a tracker. A very good one" The larger cloaked figure turned to look at me, "The best Isabella. I've never lost a quarry." His ruby eyes were piercing in his pale face. "Nice to meet you." I answered. The smaller figure, Jane, laughed coldly. Arrogant bitch I thought, I'd like to take her down a peg or two! Eventually we reached a pair of huge carved doors which Demetri threw open as if they weighed nothing. We walked through into a huge circular room. It was vast but there were only a few people, all cloaked, present.

Aro

I turned as the doors opened to see the family that interested me so much. I smiled and walked forward to greet them, "Ah, at last. The Whitlock family. Jasper" I nodded in acknowledgement, I liked to preserve the niceties. Then I turned my attention to the focus of my interest, "Bella and Adam." The boy was watching me closely and she moved forward to protect him from my gaze. "Aro. I've heard a lot about you from Carlisle." She held out her hand, knowing, I supposed, that I could see her thoughts. I took her hand and bent over it expectantly but saw nothing, her mind was a blank to me and as I looked up I saw she was smiling. "Sorry Aro, but Edward Cullen couldn't read my thoughts either. I'll answer any questions I can though." I shot a look to Jane and she nodded slightly. Jasper noticed the look but he didn't seem perturbed, would she be impervious to Jane's gift too?

Bella

I'd seen the look Aro gave Jane and braced myself, as I watched from the corner of my eye Jane's face got colder and colder. Well, bitch see how it feels to be useless for a change I thought. Aro's smile widened and he shook his head slightly. Jane's eyes lost focus and she stepped back, still glaring at me. I focused on Aro again, looking innocently into his face. "It seems your shield is quite powerful Bella." I opened my eyes wider as if in surprise, "Really Aro, what do you base that on?" He looked confused for a second, not sure if I'd seen Jane's effort or not. "Bella. I'd like to see Adam please. He is most unusual, a vampire human hybrid." I pulled Adam/Lucky forward to stand against me and Aro's eyes burned with curiosity, "Adam. How wonderful to meet you. I've heard so much about you." He held his hand out to Adam/Lucky and I braced myself. If we were going to be betrayed then now would be the time. Adam/Lucky hesitated just as my little one would have done, then tentatively put his tiny hand in Aro's.

Jasper

I watched as Lucky put his hand out to Aro and tensed, this would be the telling time. As he put his hand out slowly I saw Marcus step forward with a confused look on his face. Had he realized there wasn't the bond there between Bella, Lucky and myself. As he stood watching Aro took Lucky's hand greedily and bent over it closing his eyes. Marcus looked from Aro to Lucky then to Bella and myself before shaking his head. "Brother" he said, trying to get Aro's attention but he was hushed by Caius who had also drifted over. If they saw through the deception we were all dead.

Aro

It was most annoying, I could see memories but they were indistinct and made no sense to me. A boy and his dog, that was all I saw. Was it true that Adam had no special gifts? Just a weak version of his mothers shield. I pulled my hand away and saw that my brothers had come to join our party. Marcus was looking confused while Caius was angry. "Brother what is it that upsets you so?" I asked him. He glared at Jasper before he answered, "This child could cause us problems. Who knows what powers he possesses with parents like his?" I lifted a hand to stop him. "I can tell you that the boy possesses no special or powerful gifts. He is what you see, a little boy, an unusual one I'll grant you, but not a threat to us." Marcus stepped forward with a frown on his face. "Aro, they do not seem to have a normal family bond. I can't see what is different but there is one."

I looked from him to Jasper, "Is this your son? Bella's son?" The warrior merely nodded watching us all in turn. "Who knows what kind of a bond would develop between such unusual family members." I said still smiling. Caius turned to me, "Why don't you read the warriors thoughts? That should tell us if there is anything going on here we should know about." I turned, "Good idea brother. Jasper may I?" I held out my hand and waited. He knew it wasn't a request but he hesitated. "Is there a problem Jasper?" He shook his head and moved forward stretching his hand out to me. Bella moved to his side and the boy took his other hand. "Go on Daddy. It doesn't hurt." Jasper looked down at his son with a strangely then grasped my hand.

Jasper

Well this was it, so far Lucky had showed he'd been right but could he fool Aro when he was touching me? As I put my hand into Aro's Lucky took my other hand and suddenly I had no control over my mind. It was filled with pictures I didn't recognise, my memories but slightly distorted and changed in key points. The memories of Bella, our most private moments, flickered into view and Aro smiled at these. The memories of Adam's birth were unchanged too and I felt his interest spike. Then things became twisted, Adam was a boy, just a boy who drank blood and was intelligent beyond his years and strong, but nothing unusual or interesting for Aro.

Aro

I was disappointed in the warriors thoughts. His early days were of no interest to me. We all knew he was a most powerful fighter and I had hoped perhaps some of his skills might come out in his son, or some of Bella's, but he was very ordinary. Interesting in being the only hybrid we knew of, but not interesting enough to destroy a family for. I sighed and released Jaspers hand, "It seems we are to be disappointed brothers. We had high hopes for a child of yours Bella but it seems the human part is the most predominant one. Pity, but thank you for gracing us with your visit. And thank you Adam for sharing your experiences with us." I bowed low to the family and turned back to my brothers shaking my head. "Nothing worth pursuing here brothers." Caius looked as angry as ever but he turned away and strode from the chamber. Marcus was still studying the little family group, then he bowed his head jerkily and turned away.

Bella

I wondered if it was really all over. Marcus was still unsure about something but Caius at least had gone off muttering under his breath. When Marcus bowed his head to us I thought I saw a glimmer of a smile play around his lips but I could have been mistaken. Aro spoke to Jane, "Would you see our guests out Jane, dear one. I'm sure they would like to get back to the rest of their family." He turned back to us then, "Please give Carlisle my regards and tell him I would love to see him some time. I hear he lost his wife, such a shame, but she was always fragile. I do hope he finds someone else to share his life with." Jane swept in front of us with a curt "Come" and we followed her out, Adam/Lucky still holding Jaspers hand as we went. I took his other one and felt a relief that was flowing from my husband with each step we took from the Volturi.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Emmett

Things went wrong pretty well as soon as Bella and Jasper left. Kerri started to feel sick and once she started she couldn't stop. We had no idea why, nothing had changed, she hadn't eaten any differently and Carlisle said she didn't have a fever. We tried everything, even animal blood like Bella but it all came up as quickly as it went down. Carlisle tried to talk her into trying human blood but I think that was just a little too far for her. My poor wife lay pale and thin on the couch day after day, hanging in gallantly although Carlisle had warned her that the chances of her delivering a live baby were fading fast. I sat with her as much as I could, only hunting when he dragged me out and at those times Rose took my place. It seemed odd to me to see my ex-wife holding my wife's hand and talking gently to her. Rose had changed so much she was almost a different person. When she wasn't with Kerri she was with Carlisle, who relied on her heavily. We worried about Jazz and Bella In Italy, hoping for news every day. Peter and Charlotte rang every day and we promised to let them have any news as soon as we got it.

Kerri

I knew I was losing my baby with every day, but I couldn't give up, we were both so happy at the prospect. Emmett was beside himself knowing things were so grave and he prayed constantly for Bella and her family hoping they would make it back, aware there was little prospect of a little playmate for Adam. I tried eating anything put in front of me, trying desperately to give baby a chance at some nourishment but nothing stayed down long enough to do any good. Carlisle had tried all the anti-sickness drugs but they had no effect at all. I wondered if my illness had anything to do with them going, but I couldn't see how. Rose was sitting with me at the moment as Emmett had been forced to hunt by Carlisle. She held my hand and kept wiping my face as I threw up yet again. "Rose. I want to thank you. It can't be easy for you, me and Emmett." She smiled at me, "You didn't do anything Kerri. It was my own fault I lost him. Just do better by him that I did, he deserves it. I wish there was something I could do to help. I feel so useless." I nodded, "Yeah me too. If I can just hold on a little longer baby will be big enough to stand a chance."

Bella

We flew back on the first available flight and as we took off Lucky/Adam became very quiet. I saw Jasper look over at him with concern. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He turned to me with a worried look, "You have to contact Peter and Charlotte. Adam must go home now." Jasper leaned over, "Why?" but Lucky/Adam wouldn't say any more. I tried contacting Peter using the air phone but I couldn't get an answer. "Leave a message" Jasper told me but Lucky/Adam just shook his head. "You must speak to them. Do you know where they are?" Jazz shook his head,"They have places all over and they'll probably keep moving until they know its safe for Adam." Lucky/Adam thumped the arm of his seat, "It's a matter of life and death" I looked at him shocked, "What? Whose? Adam you have to tell me something." He shook his head, "I can't. You must get Adam back home now, time is running out." I rang again and again and finally Peter answered, "Bella? Bella you made it?" I cut him off, "You have to get Adam back home. There's something going on. I don't know any more than that but its imperative you get him back now."

Peter

Bella sounded really stressed, "OK Bella, I'm turning the car round as we speak. We'll be there in a couple of hours. How did you do it, though? You persuaded Aro to leave you alone?" She gave me a quick run down on what happened and I put the gas pedal down as far as it would go. I promised to try to let her know when we got back. As we got closer Adam became distressed, his little face went white and he fidgeted. We were only a few miles away when he suddenly shouted, "Uncle Peter you have to run me. I have to get back now." He was opening the car door as he spoke and I slammed the brakes on, "Adam. What the hell are you doing boy?" He ran round and dragged me from the seat, "Now Uncle Peter. Go now." I picked him up and ran, cross-country we'd be there in a minute. He wriggled in my arms urging me on faster. As we reached the house he leaped from my grip and ran into the house, screaming for Kerri.

Kerri

I hadn't been able to take anything since yesterday and I felt so ill I knew it would all be over soon. I couldn't help the tears and Emmett was sitting silently by my side, fists clenched. We heard Adam before we saw him, he came, in a blur of movement and grabbed Kerri's hands. "I'm here. It'll be all right I'm back." I didn't know if he was talking to me or the baby but I felt a movement and put my hand on my distended stomach. Adam put his little hand on top of mine and looked into my face. "I'm sorry Kerri, I never realized you would be sick if I left, but I'm here now. You'll feel better soon, just hold on a bit longer." Peter ran in then. "I don't have the faintest fucking idea what is going on but Bella rang, They did it, they're on their way back. She said we needed to get Adam back fast. Anyone tell me why?" Emmett shook his head but I nodded. "I think Adam has been helping me with the baby. I've been so ill since he left but I feel better already." and I did. I felt I could probably eat something, then the pains started.

Emmett

Kerri screamed and bent over, Adam leaning with her. "Carlisle" I shouted as loud as I could, panicking. He came immediately, saw Kerri and told me to carry her up to the bedroom. As I picked her up I saw the blood and stopped breathing, shouting at Peter to do the same. He nodded, running out with Charlotte. Upstairs Carlisle was waiting. I looked at him in despair but all he did was to shrug, "I don't know Emmett, I can't tell you anything until I see the baby." I nodded and continued to hold Kerri's hand. She looked at me with tears in her eyes, "I love you Emmett, try to save our baby." I nodded and she closed her eyes. Adam had followed us up but when Carlisle tried to send him downstairs he refused. "Grandpa, baby won't make it if I don't help." Then he turned to me, "I'll try Uncle Emmett." I put my arm around him, "I know Adam. I know you will."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Carlisle

I had only Bella's experience to draw on so I had to hope for the best. I didn't know what Adam meant but he seemed to be helping Kerri so I left him with Emmett while I examined her. The baby was coming, ready or not and she was losing a lot of blood. "Emmett I think we might need to operate like we did with Bella" He nodded, "Do what you gotta Carlisle." I readied my instruments and washed my hands as I heard Kerri scream. "Carlisle, I don't think you need anything, this baby is coming out on its own." I ran back through and looked on in horror as the baby literally tore its way out of Kerri's body. Emmett grabbed it as it emerged and almost threw it at Rose who had just walked in. "Carlisle. You have to change her." I looked at Kerri and knew he was right. I looked over to Rose, "Can you handle it?" She nodded and I saw Adam holding her hand and trying to touch the baby who lay still and quiet in her arms.

Emmett

I looked at my wife laying there, her stomach torn open by the baby. As I watched Carlisle bent over her and bit into her neck. "Emmett you have to keep her heart pumping or the venom wont work." I looked at him helplessly when Rose handed me the baby, "Go down with Adam. I'll help Carlisle" and she went over to Kerri and started compressions, pumping the venom round Kerri's body manually as Carlisle continued injecting venom in as many spots as he could. I looked down at the crumpled face, eyes closed. I felt a tug on my trousers and saw Adam looking at me. "Uncle Emmett can I hold the baby for a few minutes. I can help." I wasn't sure what to do till Rose looked over, "Em do it." I handed the still and silent baby to Adam. He sat on the floor with the baby in his arms and bending his head over it started to talk. I couldn't understand what he was saying as he rocked it back and forth. Then I heard a cry and Adam passed the baby back to me. "She'll be OK now. She was just lost and frightened Uncle Emmett." I looked at the wriggling bundle in my arms and smiled. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She looked at me and gurgled before closing her beautiful blue eyes, and putting a tiny fist out clutched my finger. It was bigger than her whole hand.

Carlisle

I knew the baby was too small to survive but I handed it to Rose to hold. Emmett was useless and Rose took over as we tried to get enough venom into Kerri's body to enable the change to take place. Rose doing heart massage made the difference and we saw her body stiffen as the burn started. I turned to tell Emmett that Kerri would make it when I heard Adams words. I walked over to look in Emmett's arms and I was amazed to see the baby breathing and holding its fathers finger. The look on his face said it all, I'd only seen it once before, on Jaspers face when he took Adam in his arms. Somehow Adam had been responsible for Kerri being able to carry her baby and he'd called it back when I lost hope. "So you have a daughter Emmett". He shrugged, "So Adam says." I unwrapped the little bundle and nodded. "He's right. You have a daughter. And Kerri will be OK." He looked relieved and took his daughter over to see her mother. We knew she wouldn't see her child for at least a few days but I had high hopes of Adams ability to counteract the new-born rage as he had with Bella.

Kerri

I heard the words Adam spoke and I knew my daughter would survive, I just hoped I could do the same. I felt the flames start to lick through my body scorching the organs as it went, then I felt a little hand on my burning arm and the pain subsided a little. As I started to writhe I heard Adams voice, "Don't worry Kerri Daddy will be back soon and he'll help you." I just hoped he was right because I was being held over an open furnace at the moment.

Emmett

I wasn't sure what I should be doing for my daughter, if anything. She seemed to be content to sleep in my arms and I wouldn't have put her down in any case. I sat on the couch and Adam came to sit beside me. He touched his cousin on the cheek and she smiled. "Are you happy Uncle Emmett?" I nodded, "Yes, and when Kerri wakes up things will be perfect." He nodded, "I miss Mummy and Daddy." I put my arm around him and pulled him close. "I know Adam, but they'll soon be home." He still looked sad, "What's up Adam." He sighed, "Lucky won't come back with them and I'm going to miss him." I looked at him, "Why is that?" He looked at me very seriously, "We don't need his help any more now. He will go back home until another family needs to be kept safe." "Well then soldier, we should be happy for him. I guess he probably has a family that miss him too." He thought about that for a few minutes. "Yes. I bet he'll be happy to see them but I wish I'd had a chance to say goodbye properly." I nodded, "He'll know Adam."

Carlisle

When Rose and I came downstairs Emmett gave me his daughter, "Just for a few minutes please Carlisle" and he took Rose by the arm, leading her outside. I watched from the window for a second but they were just walking towards the barn followed by Adam. I unwrapped his daughter just to check everything was OK. She was healthy enough, if a little small. She had a heartbeat like Adam, a little fast, and she was very pale but she had blue eyes so I guessed she was more human than him. As I looked she opened her eyes and looked at me. I felt very strange, I was seeing pictures in my head. Rose and I holding hands. Where did that come from? I'd never thought of her like that although we had grown close recently. I felt happier when in her company. Then I saw another picture, Rose and I getting married with all the family around including two children. I looked down as the baby closed her eyes and the pictures stopped. So this little one had a gift too. Did she see what would be or what might be? Was she like Alice? Or was it different? I guess we'd have to wait and see.

Rose

When Emmett grabbed my arm and asked to talk to me I was thrown, he'd stayed away as much as possible. "Rose" he said as we walked towards the barn, Adam following. "I wanted to thank you for all you've done for Kerri. I know it hasn't been easy for you." I looked at him and touched his cheek, "Emmett, you have a very special lady there. I hope your little family will be very happy. It was good to be able to help after all the crap I put everyone through." He put his arm round me and pulled me into one of his hugs. It felt good, but not the way it used to. "Hey, you are going to be in so much trouble if Adam tells Kerri what you are doing." I said. Adam giggled, "Don't worry Uncle Emmett I won't tell. Anyway Auntie Rose isn't interested in you." He stopped then, a furrow appeared on his brow, "She was though, wasn't she?" We looked at each other, "Yes. A long time ago." I explained. He grinned, "Oh. Well anyway Auntie Rose likes Grandpa." I looked at Emmett and he grinned at me. "Is there something you'd like to share Rose." Adam burst into laughter as I chased Emmett back to the house.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Bella

I was relieved when the plane landed, I needed to know what was going on at home. I couldn't stop worrying about Kerri and the baby and I wondered what Adam had to do with it all. Lucky/Adam stopped at the main exit to say goodbye. "Give Adam my love. I'll miss him, I became very fond of him. He's a very special boy." I shook his hand and kissed his downy cheek, he was still the spitting image of Adam. "Thank you for all you did for us."

He nodded then turned to Jasper, "I know you didn't trust me but I hope you see that I did all I could. It was an honour to finally meet you Major Whitlock."

Jasper took the outstretched hand with a smile, "I was wrong and I apologise but I am curious about something"

"Oh" said Lucky "what's that?"

"Marcus, I thought he smiled at you".

Lucky grinned "Yes I thought you might have noticed that. I don't know how much you know about the history of the Volturi and I don't have time to tell it today, I'm sure Carlisle would be delighted to enlighten you. Suffice to say that Marcus is not happy. He has been disillusioned for many years and when we found out we contacted him. Lets just say he does us a favour now and again and leave it at that. Well I must go, I have another plane to catch".

"How will you... "I started.

He smiled at that, "Oh, I think I can manage. If you stand here for a couple of minutes I'll show you". We stood and watched as he disappeared into the Men's room. An elderly lady approached and touched my arm, "Those places aren't safe for little boys you know. Your husband should have gone in with him".

I smiled, "Oh I think he'll be OK, but thank you for your concern".

Jasper touched my arm and motioned to the door. As I looked a young man walked out and put his hand up to us in farewell. I had to smile, he was a mirror image of the man at my side.

Jasper checked his pocket before smiling wryly, "He picked my pocket. He's travelling on with my passport".

I laughed. "Well I think it's the least we can do for him". As we watched he disappeared into the crowd and I knew chances were we would never see him again.

Jasper

Well I'd been wrong, Lucky had done everything he'd said he would do and now he was going home, wherever that was. I turned and put my arm around Bella. "Come on, let's go home. I miss Adam". She nodded then turned as we heard our names shouted. Carlisle was waiting at the door and by his side was our son, a beaming smile on his face. He rushed over and flung himself at Bella almost knocking her over in his exuberance. Then he leaned out of her arms to give me a hug, he looked around as if expecting someone else and I realized he was looking for Lucky. "I'm sorry Adam. Lucky had another job to do so he asked me to say goodbye for him".

Adams lip quivered but then he started to smile. "He's going on an aeroplane now to see his wife. I bet she'll be really pleased to see him". He turned to me, "Daddy, Kerri had her baby and its a little girl. Uncle Emmett won't put her down and Kerri is going to be OK. She's changing like Mummy did. I helped her too. Oh and Auntie Rose..." Carlisle put his fingers to his lips and Adam snapped his mouth shut, "Whoops I almost forgot. Sorry Grandpa".

So what was going on? I wondered as we walked to the car, Adam talking non stop about the baby and Uncle Emmett, and his motorbike. Then he proceeded to tell us all about his trip with Peter and Charlotte. They'd hired canoes and he loved the water. "Can we get a canoe Daddy? Uncle Peter says I'm really good at paddling. I've been riding Patch too, and my motorbike, I can do some really cool stunts". By the time he fell asleep in the car we were all exhausted.

Bella

I sat up front with Carlisle and when it went quiet I asked him about Kerri. He explained what had happened and I realized how close poor Kerri had come to losing not only her baby, but her life too. "So what have they called the baby?"

Carlisle looked at me and shrugged. "Emmett refuses to name her until Kerri wakes up so for now she's K2".

"Like the mountain?" I asked puzzled.

"No Kerri 2".

"Oh yes of course. Was it really bad?", I asked him.

He looked at me and nodded, "If Adam hadn't come back when he did neither of them would have been here now".

I looked at him, "What?"

He smiled, "Adam is even more special than we thought. The baby looked as if it wasn't breathing when it was born and I really thought we'd lost it, but Adam cuddled her up and after a minute she was moving and she's done well ever since. He's also been helping Kerri with the change. He's a magical little man". I nodded and looked back to where he slept in Jasper's arms.

"Yes Carlisle he's very special".

Emmett

I'd been watching out for them impatiently, my baby daughter in my arms while Rose sat with Kerri who was taking a long while to change. I'd asked Carlisle if it was usual for someone to go through the change for so long, and he said he'd never heard of it taking this long but that Jasper was the person to ask as he'd changed a lot more humans while he'd been with Maria. Kerri 2 was fast asleep after being fed, she didn't seem to mind baby formula or blood, so we mixed her diet and that seemed to be working. She'd put weight on and was growing at an accelerated rate, but not as fast as Adam had. She was beautiful with her mother's eyes and I wondered what Kerri would make of her when she finally opened her eyes.

Bella

I saw Emmett waiting, pacing back and forth on the porch as we drove up. His daughter held gently in his arms. As soon as he saw us he broke into a huge grin and held her a little closer. I was surprised not to see Kerri at his side and wondered if she was having problems as a new-born, with her daughters scent. Jasper leaned forward, "I see a very happy brother."

I smiled at him, "almost as happy as you were when Adam was born" He shook his head, "No one could ever feel as happy and proud as I was when my son was born Bella. You made my life more than complete." he leaned over and kissed me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Bella

When we got out of the car Adam, who'd just woken up, raced into the house and we heard him dash up the stairs. Emmett walked over, still grinning, and introduced his daughter. I looked at the tiny bundle cradled in his huge arms and smiled, "Thank goodness she gets her looks from her mum! How is Kerri?" The smile disappeared, "I need to talk to Jazz about that" Rose appeared at his side and took the baby from him nodding a greeting to us. Emmett took Jazz by the arm and led him away from the house, sitting on the fence to talk. I followed them, worried about my friend.

"Jazz, what's the longest you've known the burn to last?" he blurted out.

Jasper looked into the distance thinking, "I'm not sure Em. About five days max. I saw the venom fail a couple of times but the human was pretty torn up to start with. Why?"

Emmett looked even more worried now, "But if they survive the first few hours they made it, yeah?"

Jazz shook his head, "No. It usually failed near the end. The heart gave up before the venom reached it in the final stages Why?"

I knew, "Its Kerri isn't it? She's not awake yet is she?"

Emmett shook his head, "She's been unconscious four days now and I don't know what to do. Will you come and look?"

Jazz nodded and I took Emmett's hand as we walked back to the house.

Jasper

I didn't know what to tell Emmett, they all assumed that our venom could cure all, but that wasn't strictly true. It depended on a variety things, the injuries for a start. Any brain injury could stop it. The body failed before the venom could repair the brain damage but I didn't think that could be Kerri's problem. Occasionally I'd seen it fail, if the heart and lungs were badly damaged. Again the venom couldn't work its magic fast enough. I'd even seen it fail once for no apparent reason.

When we got upstairs I walked over to the bed and sat beside her on the bed. Adam was already there, holding her hand and telling her a child's story. Her skin was paler but there was still a blush of blood in her cheeks. I touched her hand, it was cool but not cold yet. I peeled one lid back to look at her eye. It was still the same colour as her daughter. Her heart was beating but much too fast and her breathing was shallow. I looked at Bella who was standing at the bottom of the bed.

"What is it?" she asked me.

Emmett came to stand by me, "Is she going to make it Jazz?"

They seemed to think I had the answers, "I'm not a doctor Em" I explained but he shook my shoulder.

"Jazz, what's wrong with Kerri?"

Bella

I'd seen Jasper's expression and I knew something wasn't right with my friend. He sighed,

"Emmett, I don't know but the venom doesn't seem to be working as quickly as it should. Her body is still fighting it instead of surrendering to the poison."

Emmett knelt down by the bed. "Have you seen this before?" he asked very quietly.

Jasper nodded his head, "Yes, but only once. A girl in Mexico. Her blood seemed to be fighting the venom. I suggested biting her again to get more venom into her system, try to overwhelm her blood."

"Did it work?" Emmett was praying for a good outcome as he asked that.

Jasper shook his head, "We never had time to find out. Maria wanted to move on."

I was curious, "So what happened to the girl?"

He looked at me, pain in his eyes, "She burned with the rest of the bodies."

I shivered, "Maria burned her body?"

He nodded, "Things were different then Bella. It was a war and she didn't have time to wait around conducting experiments. The injured and the weak, those of no use to her were all destroyed."

Emmett

Jasper was our only hope and he'd suggested biting her again as a possible remedy. "Do you still think it might have worked?" I asked him.

Those burning eyes, full of memories, turned to me. "I don't know Emmett but it's about the only thing you could try. She can't survive as a human with venom in her system, it will fail in the end."

I nodded to him, "OK, I'll ask Carlisle to do it."

Jasper looked at me, "Carlisle bit her?" I nodded. "Your venom would be much more effective, she's your mate."

I looked at him horrified, "Me. I can't Jazz I don't think I'd be able to stop."

He looked at me for the longest moment. "I thought that, but if you truly love her and she's your mate then you won't be able to kill her. You'll stop Emmett, but if not I'll drag you off."

Carlisle came in then and looked at Jasper, he'd obviously heard the conversation. "I'll do it if you want Emmett but I suspect that Jasper is right. I'll be here too."

I was really scared now, but more scared of losing my Kerri. Adam climbed off the bed and took my hand. "You'll do it Uncle Emmett, then Kerri can come back and see her little girl. I miss her."

The others moved away to give me space, but Adam continued to hold my hand as I turned Kerri's head to one side, exposing her neck, the bite mark from Carlisle still showing vividly against her skin. I took a deep breath and bit down hard. Her blood was wonderful although tainted by Carlisle's venom. I felt it slip down my throat and kill the burn there. Then I felt Adam squeeze my hand and I pulled back, wiping my mouth with my hand. Jasper stood at one shoulder and Carlisle at the others. They'd been ready to act if I couldn't pull free.

Bella

I watched Kerri, as the others watched over Emmett, as soon as his venom was injected I saw a change in her. It was as if it had taken just a little push to help the venom on its way. Her skin bleached almost instantly and her heart began to struggle. Her breaths were shallower and more laboured and she started to flail until Adam took her hand again. She quieted quickly and her heart beat became louder as it struggled to pump venom laden blood around her failing organs. Adam looked up at his uncle, "She'll be OK, she just needs a few more hours." For some strange reason we all accepted what he said, Adam seemed to know so much.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Bella

Once Carlisle was happy that things were finally going as planned with Kerri we left Adam and Em with her and went back downstairs to see Peter and Charlotte who were sitting with Rose. She looked so different now, her hard looks had been replaced by a much more relaxed and happy expression and as Carlisle smiled at her I knew why. I tapped Jasper's shoulder and motioned to them but he'd missed what I saw so I just smiled.

"So Major you didn't have to kick the pup around too much?"

Jazz shook his head, "He did exactly what he said he'd do, we're here as proof of that. Aro doesn't know what Adam can do, and he still underestimates Bella's shield, so we live to fight another day"

Peter bumped fists with him. "So it's back to the mundane now eh?"

I didn't think so but I could wait to be told.

Rose

Bella knew, she'd seen the look I exchanged with Carlisle as he came down.

"Ah, I have an announcement to make" Carlisle was about to make it official and my mouth went dry. Bella grinned but the others looked up interested, "Rose and I are getting married and we hope you will all give us your blessings." Jazz looked at me and seeing my smile he went over to hug Rose before shaking Carlisle's hand. "I know it's a bit of a shock but we just found out we were better together than alone."

I kissed him on both cheeks then went to Rose. "I'm so happy for you Rose. It's about time you found yourself a good man."

She smiled, "Thanks Bella. I hoped you'd see it like that."

I was curious though, "I take it Em and Kerri know. What did they say?"

Rose grinned, "Well Emmett was really happy for us but Kerri doesn't know yet. We didn't make it public until after she became sick."

Peter stood up, "I'd like to make a speech." Char tried to pull him back down while Jazz and I groaned. "Hey its traditional." he complained. Knowing Peter it was better to let him get it out of his system or he'd never shut up. As we all waited he cleared his throat, "Ladies and gentlemen. If we had Champagne we could toast the happy couple, but as we all hate the bubbly fucking shit I'll go on without. It's about time the Snow Maiden thawed and it looks like the Doc has just the medicine for her. Lets hope he can bear to tear himself away from his duty as Ice Breaker long enough for his doctoring duties. It's been a great experience having you all here, never a dull moment. In honor of the upcoming nuptials I'd like to make you all honorary Whitlock's. I'd also like to wish you as much love as I've found with Char" here he paused and I was impressed, he wasn't often this sweet. "Just one more thing. When are we gonna get our fucking house back? Its been over run with Cullens for months now." He just couldn't resist it could he?

Jasper

Everyone had to laugh at that, and personally I thought Peter had been very restrained, for him. After speaking to Carlisle they agreed to host the wedding, "Getting like a fucking marriage bureau here" he pointed out as he nodded. It would take place as soon as Kerri woke up, as long as she was calm enough.

Adam wouldn't leave her, he even slept curled up at her side, Emmett and K2 on the other side. Bella and I kept vigil too, if she woke up in a rage our son with his warm intoxicating blood supply would be at risk and that just wasn't acceptable. As we watched she stilled, her hair longer and thicker, her breathing almost imperceptible and her heart rate sluggish.

Carlisle spoke very softly, "Em I think you should give Kerri some room, and give baby to Rose or Bella, because Kerri is very close to waking now".

Emmett

When I heard Carlisle I knew he was right but I hated to give K2 up to anyone. He was right about that too though, she along with Adam would be too much of a temptation for my wife. Rose took the baby from me and called to Adam to go with her. He clambered off the bed after kissing Kerri's cold cheek.

"Uncle Emmett, she's really pretty" he whispered as he passed me on the way to the stairs. We stood silently listening to her human heart struggling to beat as the venom tried to still it. There was a stutter, then another, then silence. It was over and she would be opening her eyes soon. I went to stand at the side of the bed eager to be the first face she saw.

Jasper

I watched cautiously, we had no idea what the prolonged change might have done to Kerri, if it had affected her brain. Would she be like Bella, under control and calm or would she be like the newborns I was used to, full of rage and an insatiable thirst. It was then I felt her vampire emotions for the first time. There was wonder and curiosity but mixed with it was the thirst and a low burning rage.

I motioned to Carlisle, "We might need to intervene. She's getting angry." He nodded and moved closer, while Emmett hovered at her side.

Bella

I wondered if Kerri would recognize me when she opened her eyes, I remembered back to my awakening. I had been lucky with Jasper able to help my emotions and Adam to help me too. I would have liked him here for her, but it was just too risky. I heard her move and watched as first she wriggled her fingers then lifted her arm as if checking she had control over her limbs. When she opened her eyes they were a startling red and I remembered the shock when I looked in a mirror for the very first time. She blinked then literally jumped from the bed to stand in the corner, crouching defensively, while looking around wildly.

Emmett put his hand out to her "Kerri?"

Jasper motioned him backwards but he ignored the warning and took a step forward. There was a feral snarl and she was on him, snapping at his neck and ripping his clothes from his back. Then suddenly she calmed. I looked at Jasper and saw him concentrating on her, he was helping.

Emmett

I saw her open her eyes, she was so beautiful and I just wanted to go to her. I didn't think she would attack me, she would recognize me. In the event she didn't, she leapt at me, teeth snapping and clawing at my clothes. Then I felt her relax against me and looked to see Jasper watching her intently. She put a hand up to stroke my face,

"Emmett, you are so beautiful" and she kissed me, pushing me backwards to lie beneath her on the floor. I was nervous because those previously snapping teeth were now nuzzling my neck.

"I love you" she whispered between kisses, then she stiffened and sat up so fast I didn't see the transition. "My baby? What happened?" She looked wildly round the room, touching her flat stomach as she did so. I touched her face but she slapped my hand away. "Where is my baby?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Bella

I moved forward, into her line of sight, "Kerri, its Bella" her red eyes swiveled to me.

"Did it die?" she asked with an agonized cry.

I shook my head, "No Kerri. You and Emmett have a little girl, a daughter."

She smiled and turned back to Emmett, "We have a daughter?" He nodded that goofy smile back on his face again. She looked at me again. "You came back? You're safe?"

I nodded, "Yes. We're all safe."

Her face stilled for a second, "I can hear heartbeats, two of them" then she sniffed the air. "I smell something delicious" and she was up and running for the stairs.

Jasper faster than the rest of us tackled her at the top and they fell in an untidy heap. I heard him hiss and saw she had sunk her teeth into his shoulder. I don't know what happened, I just saw red and grabbed her by the hair ripping her from my husband and throwing her across the room. Emmett shouted in anger and caught her as she fell against the brick wall cracking the plaster which fell like snow.

"You hurt my husband you bitch" I shouted, as I fell to my knees at Jasper's side. She'd taken a mouthful of his shoulder with her as I tore her away from him and I held him close touching his face to ensure in my own mind that he was going to be OK.

"Carlisle, I think you need to take Bella downstairs" he said through the pain.

I looked amazed, "I'm not leaving you" as Kerri landed on my back scratching at my face and spitting in rage.

Emmett dragged her off as I heard Peter, "Oh great, a cat fight! I'd have brought a chair if I'd realized there was going to be entertainment". Jasper snarled as Char laughed and Kerri screamed in rage as she tried to claw my eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Kerri

When I opened my eyes everything was different, I could see so much more but all I wanted to do was quench this terrible thirst in my throat. I attacked the closest enemy before my brain shouted for me to stop, it was a face I recognised. My Emmett but more stunning than I had seen before, and I went from attack to wanting him close. As I kissed him I suddenly remembered my baby and touched my stomach, it was flat, where was my baby? What had happened? A woman approached then telling me something, but she was too close to my man, the bitch! I was about to attack when I smelled something that would stop the fire in my throat and I went to find it. Venom flooding my mouth as I smelled the blood. Another vampire tried to stop me but I was too strong for him, I sank my teeth into his shoulder injecting as much venom as I could to incapacitate him, but I was grabbed from behind and thrown across the room. The woman, Bella? Crouched over him in a protective stance. So she had a man and she wanted mine too. Never, I flew at her again.

Bella

Peter was being his usual helpful self and I snarled at him,

"Very impressive Bells, but your enemy is behind you and ready to chomp down again". Emmett had her now but he wouldn't hold her for long, she was just too strong at the moment. Jasper got up flexing his numbed arm back to movement and grabbing her legs as she kicked and snapped at Emmett once more. Once she was under control Jasper motioned for me to hold her down with Emmett then he moved to crouch over her.

"Kerri, stop. Calm down and listen to me."

She snarled but stopped struggling and I knew Jasper was working his magic. I took his hand in mine for support as he sagged slightly, taking her rage for his own.

"Its your daughters blood you can smell. Do you really want to hurt her? Your baby, Emmett's baby."

She looked at him, her eyes seemed a little less hostile. "My baby? That smell is my baby's blood?"

Jasper nodded. Emmett took one hand from her shoulders to stroke her cheek,

"Kerri, its our daughter down there. You don't want to hurt her do you?" She leaned into his caress kissing his throat.

"No. Take me away Emmett before I cant help myself."

Jasper nodded and I let go of her legs. Emmett held her close and jumped off the balcony

Jasper

I knew Kerri would be easier to control once she'd fed but it was going to be dangerous for her daughter unless we could keep her calm and I knew from bitter experience that it was a hard and painful job. Once they were clear of the house Carlisle came up with Adam,

"Rose has stayed with K2 for now. I didn't think it would be a good idea to have her too near Kerri." I nodded,

"What about Adam? Did you think he'd be safe?" I snapped.

Carlisle looked at me steadily, "I wouldn't have brought him up here if I didn't Jasper. He asked to speak to you and as Kerri was no longer here I thought that would be safe." It was a reprimand and I'd earned it.

"Sorry Carlisle"

He smiled "Accepted. Now I'll leave you to talk. I'm going to keep an eye on Rose."

Bella

Adam came to me and held out his arms to be picked up. When I took him in my arms he put his hands on my face,

"I love you Mummy."

I smiled,"I love you too darling."

He turned then to look at Jasper,

"I love you too Daddy."

Jasper ruffled Adams hair, "Love you too son."

Adam took a deep breath then he spoke, "Kerri isn't safe to see me yet is she?"

I shook my head, "No darling. She's very angry and confused."

He nodded wisely, "She'll be better if you let her see K2. It will calm her down."

I looked at my wise little man, "How do you know that Adam? If you are wrong she could hurt her baby."

He shook his head very determinedly, "She won't Mummy, I just know."

Jasper shrugged, "Its Emmett's call when they get back.

"Why did you want me to go downstairs earlier?" I asked slightly annoyed.

The smile lit up his face, "She saw you as a rival, as a threat to her mate."

Oh! now I understood. "Why did she attack you though?"

"I was threatening to her. He gestured to the scars on his arms the ones I no longer even noticed. "These mark me out as a threat to other vampires Bella."

I kissed him, pulling him close, sandwiching Adam between our bodies. "Not to me. Never to me, my love"

Adam touched his face, "Nor me Daddy. I'm not afraid of you, like Caius was."

"What? "Who Adam?" Jasper was suddenly serious.

He grinned, "I heard from Lucky. He sent a message with his dream dog. He said Caius was afraid of Daddy and he needs to be careful. He said Caius would try to find a way to hurt Daddy. Who's Caius Mummy?"

Jasper

To hear a Volturi name on Adams lips was frightening. I took him from Bella and held him close.

"You spoke to Lucky's dream dog while you were asleep?"

He nodded his little head and put it to mine. "I hear from Lucky all the time when I sleep. He tells me about his mate and where they've been. I was very sad when you told me he wouldn't be coming back and he found out, so he sends his dream dog to talk to me."

I took his little hand in mine, "What exactly did Lucky tell you about Caius?"

"Who is Caius Daddy? Is he a bad man?"

I nodded, "Yes. Sometimes. What did Lucky tell you Adam?"

Bella

I waited as Adam thought about what he'd been told.

"Lucky told me that Caius was jealous of Daddy because he was such a good fighter and very clever. He said Daddy did something terrible a long time ago in Mexico. He said Caius has been waiting a very long time to get even with Daddy for something he did, but he wouldn't tell me what. He said it was something to do with a little village and a lady called Rosa."

I heard a hiss of breath from Peter,

"Shit. I knew it would come back to bite us on the fucking arse."

Jasper looked over at him warningly.

"Was that all he said?"

"No Daddy. He said Caius wouldn't tell Aro what he was going to do. It would be a secret operation. What does that mean Daddy? Is Caius going to hurt you? Lucky said he would warn me if he found out anything else. I don't want you to be hurt Daddy" He threw his arms around Jaspers neck and sobbed on his shoulder. Jasper stood rubbing his back to soothe him,

"Don't worry Adam. Caius won't hurt me."


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm reposting this chapter because as a kind reviewer reminded me, I killed Maria off earlier. Sorry must have had a senior moment!**

Chapter Sixteen

Peter

I motioned for Charlotte to take Adam away once he'd finished his story. When he'd gone I cursed roundly, "Didn't I tell you that fucking episode would come back to haunt us. That fucking Maria." I punched a hole in the wall with frustration. Jasper just stood watching me until I ran out of steam.

"OK, now Peter has finished his little tantrum will somebody please explain what's going on?" Bella looked him as she spoke

He shook his head and walked to the window, gazing out at Adam playing in the yard.

She turned her gaze on me, "Peter?".

I closed my eyes trying to calm down, "OK I guess its down to me then." I thought back to the event, one that had never dimmed with the passage of time.

"I've got to set the background first"

Jasper growled low, "Shut the fuck up or tell it yourself" I snapped.

"You know about Maria and the Southern Vampire Wars? I asked her and she nodded,

"I know Jasper was her right hand man and I know he was very good at what he did,"

I nodded, "Too fucking right. He was the best. The other covens were shit scared of Maria because of him. Well, there was another large coven with good fighters and Maria decided she didn't like the competition. They had a good hunting area that she wanted so she had us create more newborns to take the other coven down. Her orders were, no prisoners, no escapees. Everything, everyone in the area, was to be destroyed, no exceptions. She was particular about that. Not that it was unusual but we often let a couple escape to tell the tale of what we could do, how fucking powerful and scary we were".

"The coven were in an area close to a human town, they fed from it, like cattle being bred for their meat. We went in and killed the vampires which took a few days, they were good unlike most of our opposition. When the vampires were dead Maria turned up. She ordered the town destroyed. The Major argued we'd done our job and she went fucking ape shit. I thought she was going to rip his fucking head off herself. He got some nasty injuries but she waited till he'd recovered and sent us in, under his command. We destroyed everything, humans, dogs, livestock...nothing survived, not even the fucking rats. Then we set fire to the place. As it started a young woman ran out from one of the burning building. One of the newborns had missed her somehow. She knelt on the ground at the Majors feet begging for her life, pretty thing she was too. She told him she was under the protection of a powerful vampire." I looked at her and she understood, "Caius" she whispered.

Bella

He continued, "Yeah Caius of Volturi fame. She said he was her protector that we couldn't kill her. Maria ignored her pleas and commanded the Major to kill her. He threw her into one of the blazing buildings, and we watched as she burned to death."

I looked over at Jasper standing there, head bowed now.

"Later Maria told the Major that she knew about the woman but no Volturi was going to tell her what she could do. We got a visit from Volturi guard some time later. They wanted the soldier who'd murdered the young woman Rosa. She gave him a couple of newborns and that was it, until now. Somehow Caius has discovered who really killed his woman, we never knew why he was protecting her."

Jasper

The tale was no easier to hear even after all these years. If I closed my eyes I could see it as clear as if it were yesterday. Peter was right, she had been pretty and under normal circumstances she'd have been given to the newborns as a reward for a job well done, but Maria was adamant she had to die. When the Volturi arrived I knew she'd been aware of what she was doing, that's why we left no witnesses, but he'd worked out who was responsibility. The newborns we handed over were soon dealt with and that was it as Peter said, until now. Now Caius had discovered I was the one who'd killed his female and he wanted revenge. None of us was safe any more. He'd do anything to get to me, kill my mate, my son, the whole Whitlock coven if necessary. The question was, if he wasn't using the guard, who would he send? And why wasn't he? So it would be unknowns we needed to watch for. We had to finish this, or live our lives in constant danger. I'd done that and I wouldn't subject my beautiful Bella or Adam to that. Peter seemed to know instinctively what I was thinking.

"We have to take the fight to him" he stated. I agreed, but how?

Bella

The story had been horrifying but it didn't change anything. I knew Jasper's past was a dark and bloody one, he'd never attempted to hide it from me. He wasn't that man any more, and he never would be again. Somehow we had to find a way to neutralise Caius, I wondered why he was keeping it a secret from Aro. There was more to the story of the woman Rosa than we knew, we needed to find out and quickly, but who was there who might know the full story? I could think of only one person, the person who had known at the start, Maria herself. Was there anyone she might have confided in? ?

I looked at Peter, "Is there any one she might have told?

Jasper turned to me grim-faced, "No."

Peter looked at him, "Shit. I don't think she'd have talk to anyone. The Major was the only one she ever trusted. There is still an army down there run by some of her old lieutenants but they wouldn't know diddly squat.

There is still an army?" I was shocked.

"Yes. There are several newborn armies in the South to this day. The Volturi allow it if they stay low-key and small." Jasper's words were bleak.

"Do you think Lucky could give us any more information?"

He shook his head, "If he could he would have. I think he's going out on a limb saying as much as he has. Remember we are his enemies."

I thought furiously, "There has to be some way to find out"

Peter barked a laugh, "Maria wasn't exactly an information bureau and those who knew her, knew better than to double cross or betray her. It just leads to a lingering fucking death. Not nice, not nice at all."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Jasper

I heard Emmett and Kerri coming and called Adam back to my side. They walked in and I felt that Kerri was more controlled now but her eyes flicked straight to Bella and she crouched. Bella stood very still and smiled, "Hello Kerri its pretty scary isn't it? I remember when I woke up, too much input, I thought it might fry my brain." Kerri straightened up looking at Emmett, "She doesn't want you?" Emmett shook his head, "No honey, she's got Jasper." he pointed to me. She turned her gaze on me then gasped. I thought my scars were frightening her and pulled my long-sleeved shirt on to hide as many as I could. She walked forward slowly, step by step until she was an arm's length away. I tensed and saw Bella moving to my side. Kerri glanced at her then back to me, "There's a man who wants you dead. He's going to use someone here. You'll be in danger from someone you know." Then she closed her eyes and turned to Emmett, "Can I see Ktee now?" Bella, recovering from Kerri's first statement spoke, "Is that her name Ktee?" She turned back and smiled, "Yes. Em told me you'd been calling her K2 and I liked the sound of it so we chose something as close as we could." She turned back to me, "Would you come with us, just in case?" I nodded still thinking about what she'd said. Someone I knew would be the one to put me in danger. Who?

Bella

I couldn't believe what Kerri had said to Jasper. Who would threaten him? An enemy coming from outside was bad enough but an enemy from within was far worse. I looked at everyone in turn, Peter, Charlotte, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Kerri, Adam, Me? Who would betray him? Rose came forward slowly, Ktee in her arms and Kerri stood very still, not breathing as her daughter came closer. I saw her swallowing convulsively and Jasper move closer to her side. She looked at him and nodded. When Ktee was close enough Kerri put a hand out and tenderly stroked her cheek.

"This is my daughter? She's so beautiful." She looked at her daughter with wonder, "Can I hold her?"

We all stiffened at that, Rose looked at Jasper who nodded, then offered the baby to Kerri. She held her arms out and Rose placed Ktee in them. As Kerri cuddled the small bundle close Jasper move even closer but Kerri smiled,

"She doesn't smell so good now I know she's mine. She is far too precious to harm."

She stood rocking her baby and humming. Emmett smiled and stood with her, arm round her shoulder. Jasper stood a few minutes more, then nodded and walked away, out into the yard.

Jasper

Caius was cunning and powerful and if he had a way of infiltrating our small community then no one was safe, not me, not Bella and not Adam. Bottom line, I didn't care about the others in the same way, my family were my main concern. When Bella walked up and put her arms around me I sighed,

"That feels so good. I love you Bella." She kissed my neck and I felt myself becoming excited.

"Keep that up woman and I'm going to take you into the trees and rip off all your clothes". She laughed, "Hold that thought, here comes the munch kin." I looked over to where Adam was running full pelt towards us.

"Daddy, Daddy" he shouted breathlessly. I picked him up and swung him round,

"Whoa there Adam. Where the fire?" He looked at me face flushed,

"Its Lucky, he's coming back. Lucky's coming back to stay with us." I looked at Bella stunned.

"Did he tell you why?" He nodded,

"I told him what Kerri had said to you and he's coming back to help us. Do you think he'll stay this time?" I shook my head,

"No Adam he has his own family remember?" Adam grimaced then his shoulders slumped,

"I know Daddy, but I miss him." Bella took him from me.

"So do they Adam."

"I know Mummy. Can he sleep in the house with me this time though?"

"We'll see" she said ruffling his hair.

Peter

I needed to speak to Jasper so as soon as Bella took Adam off to get a bath,

"Major. I need to talk to you." Jasper nodded and we walked off into the trees.

"What is it Peter?" I hesitated,

"I don't like any of this. There are too many people around and I can't watch your back the way I'd like. Can't we send any of them away?" He knew I was right and he stood thinking,

"No Peter. Who would you send and where?" I looked at him unbelieving,

"I don't care who and I don't give a fuck where. There are too many bodies to watch and someone is going to stick a knife between your shoulder blades soon. We all heard what she had to say." He took me by the arm and pulled me further into the trees.

"Adam has just told us that Lucky is coming back. He'll be an extra pair of eyes.

"Oh great, a fucking guard mutt!" Next he'd be telling me they'd trained bombing fucking Parakeets!

Bella

I took Adam upstairs for a bath, he loved this time. Just the two of us usually, although Jazz often wandered in, then it turned into a water fight. He got in the bubbles but didn't pick up his boats to play with as he usually did.

"What's the matter Adam?" I saw he was crying and I put my arms around his skinny shoulders.

"Adam honey, why are you crying?" He looked up at me, lip quivering,

"I'm scared Mummy." I kissed the top of his head,

"What's frightening you?" He took a big breath before it rushed out,

"Lucky doesn't know if Daddy will be OK. He said Daddy is in big trouble and we all have to look out for him. I don't want to lose Daddy."

I picked him up out of the water ignoring the bubbles dripping from his body,

"Adam. Lucky will watch out for Daddy and the rest of us will too. Nothing is going to happen to Daddy I promise you." He shook his head,

"You can't promise that Mummy. If its someone here who is going to hurt Daddy how will we know?" I kissed his soapy cheek,

"Daddy is very clever and he's been a fighter for a long, long time. No one is going to creep up on him. He's Superman remember?" He nodded somewhat mollified then Jasper came in. Adam squealed in delight and jumped from my arms into his.

"Daddy. Mummy says you are Superman. Fly me" Jasper looked at me before running out to the landing window and leaping to the ground Adam whooping and shouting,

"Look at me, I can fly."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Bella

The next few days went by in a mixed state of tension and excitement. Carlisle and Rose decided to get married so Peter dusted off his dog collar to play minister again. Rose having done the big white wedding before with Emmett a few times, decided to go with something a little less traditional. Carlisle was happy as long as she was, although I think he was a little nervous about what she had planned. Kerri who was controlling herself really well as long as Emmett took her hunting frequently, found it difficult to concentrate and for some reason she was very suspicious of me. If I was with Jasper she seemed calm but if I spoke to Emmett or played with Ktee for too long she would get agitated and Jasper had to intervene a few times. I wasn't sure why she singled me out, after all it was Rose who had been married to him for so long. Adam watched warily although she was never anything less than kind and playful with him. Emmett handled it all really well although I noticed he was nervous when Kerri was with Ktee. Adam was waiting impatiently to see Lucky again but we didn't know how long it would be before he made an appearance, in the same way we had no idea of the time frame Caius was planning.

Jasper

We were all on alert, used to threats but not usually so sharply focused. Peter and Charlotte spent most of their time patrolling the perimeter and I joined them when ever I had time but Adam was clinging to me as if scared I might disappear from his life at any minute. I just wished Lucky hadn't been quite so frank with him, he was a little boy when all said and done. Bella was upset by Kerri's suspicious attitude to her but I understood. Rose was about to get married so Kerri didn't see her as such a threat. Bella on the other hand was very fond of Emmett and he of her and it showed. I tried to warn them both but while they tried, their affection for each other was still blatantly obvious to everyone.

Emmett

Kerri was doing really well, if we could just get over her irrational jealousy of Bella. I saw her as my little sister, no more, but Kerri didn't like the fact we would joke and chat. Jasper explained the problem but she was family and I couldn't just ignore my little sister. We hunted every day at least twice, keeping away from any humans and Kerri seemed happy with animal blood. In fact almost everything was going well until the nomads arrived. They were old acquaintances of Peter and Charlotte who'd heard there were new members of the coven and visited out of curiosity. When they arrived Kerri and I were away hunting so we met them last and I didn't like the way the guy looked at her.

Bella

I was sitting on the porch with Adam drawing silly pictures when the nomads arrived. I looked up to see three vampires walk into the yard, two women and a man. The two women were complete opposites, one was tall with dark hair and a figure like Rosalie the other was quite short and very slim with a short blonde bob. The man with them was very tall and angular with cropped brown hair and a watchful face. Seeing us he smiled, "So you must be the new additions to Peter and Charlotte's little family. I am Will and these are Jade and Mae. We heard about you and wanted to see for ourselves." I stood as Jasper came out of the barn watching the encounter closely. "Hello, I'm Bella and this is Adam, my son." His eyes gleamed with interest as the two girls exchanged a look. "We heard about that but we didn't believe it. You had him while you were human?" I nodded as Jasper appeared by my side. "Will" he said in acknowledgement, so he knew at least one of them.

"Well Major, still around I see. Its been a long time, weren't you with that strange coven in Washington, the Cullens?" Jasper nodded,

"Yes I was." Will looked back at me then to Adam,

"And this is your son? Well, it seems I can still be surprised. You know Mae and this he pointed to the smaller woman, "is Jade. She joined us when we moved from Mexico. I heard Maria had a new commander, not a patch on you though." Jasper looked to the woman,

"Mae, still as beautiful as ever," She smiled and came over to kiss his cheek,

"Well Major you look well on fatherhood. Does he have your gift?" She was looking hungrily at Adam and I moved him closer to me, she laughed,

"Don't worry Bella, I'm just hungry for information, though he does smell delicious." I stiffened as the other woman laughed too.

"Mae's talent is a little different, She has to get permission to use it. She loves knowledge and always tries to suck up any new information that comes her way." She smiled seductively at him,

"Oh Major why so coy. I used to suck more than information from you." I stepped between Jasper and her, "Mae, I know all about Jasper's past so little barbs don't work." She acknowledged the reprimand with a smile and a nod,

"Understood Bella. You caught one of the best." I shook my head,

"No. I caught THE best" I corrected her.

Will had watched the exchange with a smile on his face,

"Well it seems you've got yourself a tigress Major. A beautiful tiger." I didn't like the way he was looking at me but I tried to ignore it. Jade hadn't spoken yet but she stepped forward and crouched down to Adams level.

"Hello Adam. What are you doing?" He looked at Jasper and at a nod he spoke up,

"I'm drawing pictures of everyone. Funny pictures."

"Can I see?" He handed her the papers and she studied them,

"Well I know this one is your Mummy and this one is Daddy" she smiled over at Jasper. Then she looked at the other four,

"This is Peter and Charlotte but these two I don't know." She handed them to him,

"That's Grandpa and Auntie Rose and that's Uncle Emmett and Kerri". As she looked at the last one I saw it was a drawing of Lucky. He looked at me then turned back to Jade.

"That was my dog Lucky, but he went away." She looked at the last one again,

"Pity, he looked like a nice dog." Adam nodded

"He was. We used to fight in the straw in the barn and when I was little I used to ride on his back."

"Really" she said with a smile. "Thank you Adam." She stood back up, "A very intelligent boy you have there." Will stepped back,

"Well I think we'll go find Peter and Charlotte. Nice to meet you all."

Emmett

When I got back with Kerri there were strangers in the house. She stiffened before grasping my arm and following me in. There were three people in the room that we'd never seen before and Peter introduced them to us. Kerri was very wary around the women but once she realized they weren't interested in me she calmed a little. Will pretty much ignored us after the initial Hi but the two girls were interested in Kerri, Jade especially. She came over and sat beside Kerri making a fuss over Ktee and they were soon chatting quite happily. I looked over at Jasper who was watching everything but not participating in any of the conversations. He was nervous, and with good reason. Were these Caius people? Were they a threat to us? He seemed to know the guy and one of the women, it was the other that caught most of his attention. The woman sitting with Kerri.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Well I was inside the Whitlock coven now, I just had to make contact and find the weak link. Caius wanted Jasper Whitlock dead and it was up to me to find a way to achieve that. He was watchful, very watchful, and I wondered if he'd picked up something. He watched all of us in turn as if scenting danger. His wife caught his nerves and she too was watching us anxiously. Kerri and the boy Adam were the only two who seemed oblivious to any scent of danger. Peter and Charlotte didn't seem too bothered to see us, we'd called in before like this so it wasn't an unusual event. Although Peter wasn't as welcoming as usual and I wondered if his famed radar was pinging. There were more here than we had realized and I was surprised to see Carlisle Cullen, especially when I saw that he was quite obviously attached to the blonde Rosalie. If I remembered rightly she had been married to the big guy Emmett. Caius would be interested to hear that there was another child here. He and the rest of the Volturi were only aware of the boy Adam. It would take some finesse but I'd find a way.

Bella

Jasper was on edge, he didn't like the thought of the nomads staying here when we knew there was a threat looming over us but there was little he could do. They were friends of Peter and Charlotte and had been for a long time. He and Peter knew Will and Mae, but Jade was an unknown quantity. She seemed quite relaxed and was soon playing games with Adam and including Kerri who found it easy to relate to her. It pained me that Kerri didn't trust me and I would never do anything to upset her, and certainly not chase Emmett, I had my man and I wouldn't change him for the world. Jasper and I found ourselves on the margins of the action as Peter and especially Charlotte included the nomads along with Rose and Carlisle in most of their activities, swimming, riding and of course hunting, although Carlisle and Rose did sit that out as all the others were used to human blood. The nomads had made a big thing of stressing that the children were perfectly safe as members of the Whitlock coven.

Jasper

I had this feeling that the enemy was already here, but was it really Will or Mae? We weren't exactly friends but we'd known each other for a long time, even fought beside them at one point. But was Jade too obvious a possibility? True she spent a lot of time with Adam but it seemed very innocent and I got no feelings of nervousness or guilt from any of them. I never thought I'd be looking forward to seeing Lucky but I'd be glad when he showed his furry face around here. As I watched Jade said something to Adam and he ran over,

"Daddy, can I show your big stallion to Jade?" I looked down at his eager little face,

"OK I'll come with you. I'm sure she'd like to see Patch too." He grabbed my hand and towed me along to Jade,

"Daddy is coming with us, I'm not allowed to touch his horse until I'm a bit bigger. He's really big ." Jade smiled at me and took Adams other hand,

"Well, what are we waiting for?" We walked down to the barn together Adam chattering excitedly to Jade about Patch and his motorbike.

"You built a motorbike yourself?" she asked him. He nodded,

"Yes with Auntie Rose. She's really cool and she knows lots about cars and bikes."

Bella

I watched Jasper go down to the barn with Adam and Jade and I felt a chill run down my spine, something wasn't right. I looked around but I couldn't see anything, Charlotte was sitting with Will, Rose with Carlisle and as I looked for Mae I saw her talking to Kerri while Emmett was sitting on the porch with Ktee crawling on a rug at his feet. It still mesmerized me to see the gentle giant with his tiny daughter, he was so smitten we had to wrestle her away sometimes just so Kerri could hold her. Kerri was much calmer now and she stopped glaring at me but I think that was more down to Mae and Jade taking her attention away.

Rose and Carlisle were getting married in a couple of days and the nomads were invited so we would have company a little longer. I'd spoken to Peter about them in the light of the warning Adam got from Lucky.

"Well if were in so much danger how come the mutt isn't here yet? Anyway I know Will and Mae, we fought alongside them Bella. Is the Major suspicious of them?" I nodded

"He's suspicious of everyone at the moment". Peter thought about that before answering,

"Tell him I'll keep my radar pinging. If there's trouble I'm sure to feel it. At the moment everything is very calm and quiet. Just try to relax Bella. Do you really think Caius is going to get a spy in here past all of us? Even Adam hasn't said any more. Maybe it was a false alarm and that's why Lucky never turned up."

I didn't believe that for one minute.

Jasper

Adam took Jade to see Patch while I went in to the stall to calm mine. He didn't like strangers and only tolerated Peter and Charlotte. I wouldn't let Adam in here yet, he wasn't old enough to handle such a highly strung horse. I heard Jade making all the right noises about Patch then they walked over to me.

"Wow. Now that's what I call a horse" she said looking over the stall door. Adam climbed up on the top of the partition and sat, feet swinging,

"When I'm older Daddy says I can ride him." She looked at him,

"He's very big and strong. Do you think you'll be able to control him?" He looked at me as he answered,

"I'm going to be strong like Daddy when I grow up. Daddy was a famous fighter but he doesn't want me to be one." She nodded,

"I'm sure he doesn't. It's not a nice thing to be Adam." He screwed his eyes up at that,

"Yes it is. If Daddy was a fighter, he was a good one. He fought the bad men." She grinned at him,

"OK Soldier. Sorry." and she ruffled his hair. As he climbed down she looked at me,

"A good fighter? You haven't told him?" I shook my head,

"He doesn't need to know what I was, only what I am now." She shrugged before turning and following him back out of the barn.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty.

Bella

The day of the wedding there was chaos. Adam lost his favorite Hawaiian shirt and refused to come out of his room, Ktee threw up all over Emmett who had to go change again, Jasper was jumpy and Rose lost her lucky earrings. We spent the whole morning trying to sort it all out. Rose's earrings were found at the back of the drawer she usually kept them in, although she swore they weren't there when she looked earlier. Ktee was still throwing up but Emmett had a large water proof sheet over his shoulder as he cuddled her, then Kerri went missing. There was always someone with her because of the children but Charlotte had been distracted by one of the nomads and when she turned back Kerri was gone. Jasper and Peter went looking for her while Carlisle took a look at Ktee. I went to help Rose with her hair just hoping that things would soon settle down. The only problem we hadn't solved was Adam's shirt, it had vanished without trace and he'd locked himself in the bathroom, an unusual tantrum for him.

Jasper

Peter and I tracked Kerri's trail for over a mile before we found her, she was laying against a tree having decided all the excitement was too much for her. Peter looked at me,

"Get back Jazz I don't like both of us being away like this." I ran swiftly back but everything was quiet in the house. Bella smiled,

"Did you find Kerri?" I nodded,

"Yeah she said all the people were overwhelming her but Peters not comfortable so I came straight back" She saw my face,

"Oh God, Adam."

She flew up the stairs and banged on the bathroom door but there was no answer. She called his name but still there was silence so I kicked the door open. The room was empty and the window open.

Bella

I ran back downstairs while Jasper took the shorter route out the window. I checked everywhere, no Adam, but everyone else was there, except they weren't, the nomads were missing.

"Char, where are the nomads?" I shouted in panic.

"Carlisle took Will to show him some special plant he'd discovered on the ranch. I don't know where the girls are now, why?"

"Adam has gone." She looked surprised then promised to get everyone looking for him. As I rushed outside I heard a snarl from the barn.

"The horses have gone too" he looked for tracks and I turned to go back in the house when I saw something that stopped me cold.

"Jasper" I screamed.

He turned back and I pointed. In the distance I could see Carlisle and Will. Carlisle had something in his arms, wrapped in Adams Hawaiian shirt. I screamed and ran to them but Carlisle shook his head,

"It's not Adam, Bella. I'm afraid its Lucky."

He put the bundle down gently on the ground. As he uncovered Lucky I gasped, he'd had his neck broken but that wasn't the worst of it, he had been changing as it happened and while the body was still dog, the head was Adam. I covered my face with my hands and dry sobbed. Jasper took me in his arms as he looked at the body but he'd seen something and as Carlisle followed his gaze he gasped. I took my hands away to see Lucky finish his transformation, he was all Adam now. He couldn't move but he tried to speak,

"Adam? She got me... find him quick before... plane... field." then his eyes glazed over and he lay limp in the brightly colored shirt.

Jasper

I knew what it meant when I heard Lucky, either Mae or Jade had taken Adam and if we weren't fast they would fly him out of here. Caius spy had done her work too well. Emmett handed Ktee to Bella,

"Come on I think I know which field her meant."

We ran leaving chaos behind us. Nothing mattered except finding my son alive and well. As I ran I prayed for Adam and the chance to put my hands around Caius throat. I was the fastest and I knew the field too. As we neared our destination we heard helicopter rotors beating. It was still on the ground but for how much longer? Scanning the trees ahead I saw Mae with Adams struggling fiercely in her arms.

As she ran I saw the horses nearby and for the first time in his life I gave my stallion the signal to attack. He reared up on his hind hoofs the front ones flailing the air as he attacked Mae. She threw Adam to the ground to avoid the hooves but one caught her on the head and caved her skull in. I whistled again and he dropped back to the ground racing over to me. I jumped on his back and rode to Adams side. He lay white-faced on the earth, hands over his head. I jumped down beside him calling his name as Carlisle and Emmett grabbed what was left of Mae's head and threw it on to her body,

"You want this piece of shit? Emmett shouted and I shook my head,

"We know who sent her." There was the sound of flames taking hold and the purple smoke drifted lazily into the air.

I picked Adam up and cradled him in my arms.

"Adam are you OK?" He looked at me through tears,

"Daddy, Mae said she was taking me to see a puppy. I know you told me to stay with Mummy but I was really upset my shirt had gone. I'm sorry Daddy. You won't hurt me will you? Mae told me you were a really bad man who did terrible things to little children before I was born. I told her she was wrong but she said to ask you. You didn't did you Daddy?"

What could I do? Should I lie to my little boy or tell him the truth? I pulled him close to my body,

"A lot of things happened when Daddy was young and I promise I'll tell you all about it, but not now. We need to get back to Mummy."

Bella

I cuddled Ktee as Charlotte came back,

"I can't find Jade anywhere but Rose has offered to keep looking. What are we going to do with Lucky? You don't want Adam to see him like that do you?"

She picked his limp form up and covered as much of the body as the shirt would allow.

"I'll put him in the barn for now under the straw, we can give him a decent burial later".

My hands were shaking as I rocked Ktee, the image of my son's body clear in my mind and even though I knew it wasn't really Adam it frightened me so much. Then Kerri came through the gates, running towards me,

"Bella quick, its Jasper and Adam".

I gave Ktee to Charlotte who'd just returned and ran out through the gates praying that my husband and son were still alive. What had happened?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Peter

I knew something was wrong and I was right, but not in the way I expected. As soon as the Major was out of sight Kerri attacked and her strength coupled with surprise meant she was on me before I could do anything. The bitch ripped my arm off and chewed a lump out of my neck. Then she threw me into the trees and left running back to the house. It took me a few minutes before I could find my arm and heal enough to move.

Bella

I followed Kerri out of the yard imagining Jasper and Adam laying dead somewhere. I swore if that happened I wouldn't rest until I'd avenged them both and I felt a white-hot rage burning inside me. As we entered the trees I felt that something was wrong, why would Jasper have gone this way? The only field with enough room to land a plane was over to our left. Kerri turned to me and I saw her eyes glow brilliantly

Not a chance I thought as I brought my shield up to protect myself. Then my heart sank, I suddenly knew she was a diversion, a way of getting me and my shield away from the others, from Jasper and Adam. Caius knew about it because he'd been there when I showed Aro. I turned to run back and she launched herself on my back, teeth snapping, only to fall short. I turned,

"I don't have time for this shit" I said as I jumped over her and grabbing her by the neck flipped her over wrenching her head from her body and tossing it as far away as I could. Let her friends waste time trying to put her together, the bitch.

Rose

Half-dressed for the wedding I came out into the yard as I heard Bella scream in frustration. She ran back through the gates,

"It's Jazz and Adam. Kerri was a decoy, where are they?

We had no idea, but I wouldn't split us up now then Peter limped back in,

"We stay together Bella or we lose, The Major and the others should be back any minute if that smoke means what I think it means".

We looked where he pointed and saw the purple smoke.

"What if its Jazz or my son" she shouted, "And we're standing here watching them burn?"

I took her arm

"Bella, there's not enough smoke. Remember Carlisle and Emmett were with him".

Then it struck me, one person was still missing, Will. I hadn't seen him since he got back with Carlisle and Lucky's body.

Bella

We checked the house and barn, there was no sign of Will but as we covered Lucky/Adam's body up again with straw I heard hooves and rushed out to see Jasper with Adam on the saddle in front of him. I ran to them throwing my arms around my little one as Jasper handed him down. His eyes were hard,

"Mae was the one". I shook my head,

"I think they're all in it, Kerri tried to lure me away for some reason and Will and Jade are still missing".

Carlisle ran up then,

"Will?"

He'd heard my words. I nodded,

"We can't find him anywhere".

Adam turned,

"He's over there" and he pointed to the barn where Will was walking slowly out from the shadows. He held something in his hands and sighed deeply, Peter gasped,

"Will?

"Sorry Peter, Major. Nothing personal but I was paid well for this job".

"You're working for the Volturi" Jazz remarked and Will nodded,

"Yes, my talents honed by you have made me a lot of money Major".

"You fucking traitor" Peter spat and went to move forward but Jasper put a restraining hand out.

"That" he pointed to the cylinder Will was carrying, "Is a flame thrower Peter so I suggest you keep still". Will smiled,

"Well done Major, I thought you might recognize it. There's enough liquid in here to fry you all so I suggest you keep very still or I might get nervous and squeeze the trigger by accident".

He turned to the side,

"Get your ass over with the others" he growled and I was astonished to see Lucky limp out into the sunshine. Adam wriggled free of me and ran to him,

"Lucky, what happened? Are you hurt?"

Will looked at us coldly,

"I have no wish to kill any of you, but business is business so if you'd all step away from Jasper we can get this over quickly".

I groaned and went to Jasper's side,

"No I wont let you".

He smiled, "Oh I think you will. You see I have an ace up my sleeve, he gestured and threw me a cell phone, Look at the display"

I looked at the phone's screen, it was Renee's house in Florida and it was being filmed as I watched. Her car was in the driveway and I could see the flicker of a TV screen through the window.

"Your choice Bella. Either Jasper here, or Renee and Phil. I have someone only too willing to feast on your mother. You choose to shield Jasper and she dies, horribly".

It was a terrible decision but one I was being forced to make. I walked back to stand at Jaspers side.

"So you choose your mate. Pity, but there we go. Watch and see Bella as your mother is ripped to pieces".

Then it all happened at once, Jasper pushed Adam and myself away violently and as he did so there was a streak of black and tan as Lucky threw himself at Will. As he reached Wills throat the trigger depressed and a stream of fire poured out of the end of the weapon. It waved around randomly as Will struggled with Lucky, setting light to the house and the trees. Then the stream spluttered and leaped from the hose, catching Will and Lucky alight, it had been punctured by the dogs teeth. Will screamed as the fire engulfed him and Adam tried to run and save Lucky, but Emmett grabbed hold of the screaming child and ran him into the trees away from the sight.

The cell phone went dead as I dropped it to the ground looking on in horror as both Will and Lucky burned to cinders. I had no idea if Renee was safe but at present I was more concerned with Adam and Jasper. I followed Emmett and found him consoling a sobbing Adam. He handed my little boy over gratefully and I nodded my thanks,

"I'm sorry Emmett but Kerri was involved with them". I told him what I'd done and pointed in the general direction.

"I need to find her" he said sadly, running back the way I had come. I picked Adam up and rocked him gently in my arms,

"It's alright Adam, you're safe, Daddy's safe. We're all safe." He shook his head at me

"Mummy Mae told me that Daddy was a really bad man who hurt children. Is he Mummy? Would Daddy hurt me?" I pulled him close again,

"No Adam, Daddy would never hurt you, he loves you" What else could I say? It was the truth. Jasper came to us then and I saw from his face that he'd heard Adams question. He stopped a few feet away and crouched down to be level with Adam,

"Adam, I would never hurt you. You're my little one, I couldn't hurt you." He held out his hand and waited. Adam looked at me and then after a few seconds hesitation he ran from me into Jasper's arms.

"I love you Daddy and I don't care what Mae said." His relief was written large on his face as he cuddled his son to his chest. I smiled and walked over to join my family.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Bella

We were all numb, unable to believe that Kerri had betrayed us. My friend, the one who had protected me from Edward had sided with the Volturi. Had she really believed that Caius would treat her any better than he had us? What had she imagined Emmett would do when she showed her allegiance to our enemy? He had returned with her healing body, carrying it with a concern none of us felt she merited but she was his mate. Jasper and I followed him in and up the stairs. Emmett would have liked to stop us but one look at Jasper's face told him it just wasn't going to be possible. She lay on the bed, her injuries just beginning to heal. Jasper sat on the edge of the bed,

"Well?"

Emmett opened his mouth but I hushed him,

"No Emmett leave it."

Her eyes, fixed on Jasper's, filled with venom

"They threatened my little girl and Emmett if I didn't help them"

"Why didn't you tell us? We'd have protected you all." he snapped.

"I didn't think"

"No you didn't but you should have Kerri."

Jasper got up sand turned to Emmett,

"Get her out of here. Take your wife and child and go. I won't have a traitor here, I'm sorry for you Em but that's the way it is."

He took my hand and pulled me out behind him. I knew he was right, we couldn't trust her but it would be hard on Emmett who had always been loyal to us.

The other concern we had was Jade, where was she and whose side was she on? No one had seen here since the morning of the fight and we wondered if she had escaped to Volterra to tell Caius the news. If she had he would know his attempt had failed but he would also know about Ktee and I would be walking into even more danger.

Jasper

Bella had rung Renee and she and Phil were both fine, in fact they'd only just got in from a game, so Will's little trick with the cell phone was just that, a trick Caius was obviously in deadly earnest and there was no way I would let my family be threatened again. I thought back to his ultimatum and Bella's choice walking to my side. She loved me that much? It was humbling. Once Adam had gone to bed Bella and I walked to our favorite spot on the ranch and made love under the stars.

"I love you" she whispered as she lay in my arms naked and sated.

"I know, I saw just how much this afternoon." She stroked my face,

"You are my life Jasper, you and Adam and I will fight anyone who tries to harm you." I leaned up on one elbow

"Bella you know it's still not over?" She nodded,

"Yes Caius is still out there." I sighed,

"Not only that but they are trying to destroy my relationship with Adam. Mae told him I was a child killer. What do I tell him without lying or frightening him to death?"

"He knows in his heart that you won't hurt him and he knows you are a good man. The rest we can explain to him" His laugh was hollow,

"How do I explain to my son that Mae was right. That I killed men, women and children in the most brutal ways for decades? Help me because I can't see a good way to explain that Bella."

Bella

Caius was destroying Jasper in a different but equally effective way,

"Jazz we'll sort this out. You may have to explain your past to him but he knows you, he knows you love him and that's all that matters."

He still looked as if he didn't believe me but that would have to suffice for now.

"What do we do about Caius? He's the bigger threat." Jasper stared into space before answering,

"He's keeping this from Aro which makes me think he wouldn't approve. We have to find a way to let him know what is going on. Then he can find out what it's all about. But how do we get a message to him without Caius finding out?" I knew a way but Jasper wasn't going to like it,

"I think we have to ask Carlisle to speak to him. He rubbed my arm,

"What about Ktee? I won't put her in danger despite Kerri's betrayal."

I hadn't thought of that,

"Well, I'll have to go along and block Aro's gift from seeing those thoughts." He shook his head,

"No way Bella. I'm not letting you go to Volterra again. Our luck may not last another visit"

"Carlisle knows about Adam and Ktee Jazz. I'm the only one he can't read, it has to be me." He was shaking his head again

"No. Not open to negotiation Bella." I kissed him,

"We'll see Major."

I enlisted the help of everyone else who also saw my reasons for going. He ranted and raved until he saw Adam looking at him wide-eyed, then he calmed instantly. Adam walked over to him and sat on his lap, "Daddy are you angry with Mummy? You won't hurt her will you?" Jasper's face grew sad,

"Adam I love you and Mummy and I would never hurt either of you. Come with me"

He stood up taking Adams hand and leading him out. Adam looked back at me and I smiled and nodded. He seemed to need my reassurance and it saddened me that Mae had undermined my sons trust in his father.

Jasper

I had to clear this up before Adam got it firmly fixed in his head. I walked down to the makeshift stable we'd constructed for the horses while the barn was being rebuilt and sat him on a stack of hay bales while I saddled my stallion. I swung into the saddle and put my arm out to him. He grinned at the treat he was getting and climbed on in front of me. "Hold on tight now" I put one arm around his waist and kicked the stallion into a gallop. Adam whooped in delight and patted the horse's neck.

When we were a long way from the house I pulled the horse to a halt and dismounted, bringing Adam with me. I sat on the grass and patted the space beside me,

"Come and sit down with me Adam, I need to talk to you." He sat beside me looking up expectantly.

"I don't know exactly what Mae told you but I want to tell you about me". His little face went very serious, "Do you want me to tell you Daddy?" I shook my head,

"No. I'll tell you my story and you can see if it matches what Mae said to you." He nodded,

"OK Daddy." I looked at the ground as I started, not knowing if what I was going to tell him would make matters better or worse but knowing I couldn't keep it from him now.

"I was a soldier in the Confederate Army when I was a human." He tugged my arm to make me look at him, "That's why Uncle Peter call's you Major isn't it?" I smiled,

"Yes it is. Anyway, I was bitten by a very beautiful but very wicked lady called Maria and I became a vampire. I was a very good soldier and she made me the leader of her army of new-born vampires"

"Like Kerri?"

"Yes, but most of them were very savage and I had to make them into soldiers".

"Is that how you got bitten daddy?"

"Yes they didn't want to be trained. You must understand Adam that in war a lot of innocent people get hurt, a lot get killed. I did what I was ordered because I didn't know any better, I was savage as well. Eventually it got too much for me and I left, I ran away. Then I met Alice, grandpa's daughter and we got married but I found out she didn't really love me. I was on my own for a time then I fell in love with Mummy but I did some terrible things when I was a soldier, and yes I killed some little children Adam, like you. I'm not proud of it but I did it. Mummy has forgiven me my past and I need to ask you if you can do the same? I'm not a soldier any more Adam." my little boy was looking at me intently,

"I forgive you Daddy, but can you be a soldier for a little while again. Only I think you might have to fight that bad man Caius". I ruffled his hair,

"If I need to fight for you and Mummy I will, but there won't be any children getting hurt I promise you" and I kissed him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Bella

I knew that Jasper would do all in his power to stop me making the trip to Volterra but it was the only way. Carlisle would travel with me as far as Rome and I would make the last leg alone. Jasper tried to find a way to come with me but I pointed out that Adam deserved at least one of his parents with him and I thought it might be good for the two of them to spend time alone without me. Peter came up with the ideal solution, Jazz and Adam would go on a camping trip and take canoes with them. Adam was so excited he was literally bouncing off the walls by the time they left. I thought it better that they leave first so Adam didn't have to watch me go by the side of his father, who was by turns angry, sad and frustrated. He knew I was quite capable of looking after myself, in fact the most capable of them all with my shield, but he still wanted to go there at my side to protect me.

"It's not right you going alone Bella" he stated flatly as we lay together the night before he was to leave. I lifted his hand and placed it on my left breast,

"I'm never alone Jasper. You live here inside me always. I'll soon be back. Use the time to enjoy Adam." He nodded,

"You know I wont be happy until you are back here in my arms." I smiled at him,

"Just remind me what that feels like" and he did in the best way possible.

Jasper

I hated the whole idea but Bella was right. The only person who could approach Aro without giving Adam and Ktees secrets away was her. It was stupid because I'd sent female vampires on dangerous missions without a second thought, but she was my mate and I couldn't live without her. Adam and I were all set for our camping trip. We were taking the horses while Peter and Charlotte drove with the canoes. We'd decided that it would be safer if there were four of us, we had no idea what Caius might have planned for us next but I knew with Peter and Charlotte my back was covered. Bella came out to say goodbye and wave us off.

Adam knew she was going to see Aro but he had no idea how dangerous the trip could turn out to be. He kissed her before mounting Patch, sitting straight in the saddle with a big grin on his face.

"Bye Mummy, Bye Grandpa, Rose."

I watched as he rode away beside Jasper and I said a silent farewell. If everything went according to plan I would be back with them very soon, but if they didn't then this might be my last sight of them, riding away from me.

Carlisle

.

I knew Bella was upset and we thought the best thing to do was to leave straight after the camping expedition. Rose came to the airport with us and I spent a few moments alone with her while Bella sorted out the luggage.

"As soon as we get back I think we should try to arrange the wedding again. It seems to be jinxed." She threw her arms around me with a little cry,

"Don't say that Carlisle. Get in and out as fast as you can and look after Bella"

I nodded and with a final kiss we went through the departure gate. As we took our seats on the plane I saw Bella gazing at a small photograph, seeing my interest she passed it to me,

"Sentimental I know, but I couldn't leave with nothing. If this all goes wrong Carlisle you will tell them both how much I love them?"

"Of course but we'll be home soon and you'll see them again".

I passed back the small photograph of Jasper with Adam as a baby, laying on his chest. It all seemed such a long time ago, so much had happened.

Bella

The flight was long and tedious, humans went to sleep but I just sat with my eyes closed conjuring up scenes from my life with Jasper, then Adam and finally all of us as a family. There was no way Caius was going to destroy my family, not if I could halt his plans. In Rome I went to the hotel with Carlisle and rang home. Emmett answered with his usual good humour,

"Bells stop worrying. Peter rang from the river to say Adam's having a whale of a time with Jazz. Just do what you have to and get the hell out of Dodge."

Feeling a little better I left Carlisle with a final hug and took a taxi back to the airport for my flight on to Pisa. Or that's what I thought but I was astonished at the airport to be met by Aro himself, complete with Jane and Felix.

"My dearest Bella. Your letter intrigued me so much I thought I'd meet you. We can fly on in our private jet. Much more comfortable and very private."

I followed the trio through to a private jet waiting ready. Once on board he got straight to the point.

Aro

I knew something was going on behind my back which involved Caius but I didn't know what. Then I got the message from Bella asking for a private audience and I guessed the two were connected.

"So Bella, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

I knew it was no good taking her hand, her shield meant I would get nothing from her mind. She surprised me by taking my hand though,

"Aro I need your help. It's a very delicate matter calling for extreme diplomacy and I thought straight away of you."

She was almost as good at the bullshit as I was.

"Well my dear let me hear about your problem and see if we can do something to help."

She hesitated momentarily,

"I'm afraid one of your brothers has acted against us." I mimed shock,

"Really Bella? I am surprised. I thought I'd made our position perfectly clear when we last met."

She nodded,

"So did I, but Caius seems to be working to his own agenda."

"Caius?"

"Yes Aro. Caius has a personal grievance with my husband and he's moved against us, threatening not only Jasper but myself and our son."

"Indeed? Do you know what this grievance is?"

"Only partly. It involves something that happened a long while ago during the Southern Wars." I put a hand up to stop her,

"Ah I see. So many bad things happened at that time and I know your husband was involved in a lot of them. But Caius wasn't there, are you sure about this?"

"Yes. It concerned the death of a human girl in Mexico"

"I see, and her name?"

"Rosa. I'm afraid I don't know her other name but she was supposedly under the protection of Caius when Maria attacked the town and Rosa was murdered."

So that's what all this was about. I saw now.

"Well Bella. I must make a few enquiries. It seems you have brought me a mystery to solve."

I shut my eyes and thought fast.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty FouR

Bella

I watched as Aro sat, eyes closed, thinking. He knew what all this was about, I'd seen recognition of the girl even before I said her name. The question was whose side he would come down on? He would hate to be seen acting against his brother, but he couldn't be seen as less than omnipotent of their actions. To have a brother working in secret was as bad as a rift between them. He was in a cleft stick, doomed which ever way he went. I sat watching Jane and Felix as I waited. Felix was content to sit and look out at the sky but Jane was very jumpy, unusual for the oh so controlled girl. I wondered if she knew about Caius plans already and was worried he might discover this, or was she actually involved? I didn't think so from what Lucky had said, Caius wasn't using the Volturi, to keep matters from Aro's attention. Nevertheless I kept an eye on her too as a possible enemy.

Aro

So Caius had finally decided to act independently, this wasn't a good move. He knew I hated these stupid petty little skirmishes which did nothing for our reputation as neutral, even if it wasn't quite the truth. Ah Caius, to fall for a human woman was regrettable but understandable. To then impregnate that woman and watch as she had your child, then take the child away and turn it was stupid, to then keep the woman alive was downright dangerous. I had told him at the time but he wouldn't listen. In the end he told me she was dead and I supposed I believed him out of necessity. There was too much going on to worry about his peccadillo's. But she had survived, only to be killed by the Major probably on Maria's orders. I wondered if her child knew what had happened? I would have to watch for that. What to do about Caius, that was the thorny question. He could not be allowed to flaunt my authority, he must be stopped, but gently.

Felix

I'd been listening intently to the conversation. So Caius had a child who was in the Volturi, that was interesting. He had also been acting behind Aro's back, not a good move on his part. I would watch all this with interest, I thought if there was any one likely to act behind Aro's back it would have been Marcus. He had good reason to, but so had Caius it turned out. They were all as devious as each other when it came down to it.. I glanced at Jane but she was reading a book, listening too I had no doubt. I wonder if she was Caius child? If so her allegiance wasn't to him but Aro. Then again if Caius brought a child to Volterra, Aro would want its allegiance, not to allow Caius to start a mini coven with its own agenda.

Bella

I waited for him to decide what he was going to do and to name his price for his help. I wasn't sure Jasper had thought of this but I knew Aro did nothing without payment. He would want his pound of flesh if he decided to help us. Was he aware that I was prepared to pay almost anything to keep my husband safe? Almost...I wouldn't give Adam up to him. When he opened his eyes with a sigh I knew he had made his final decision.

"Bella my dear. What you have told me is quite unnerving. To think that my brother would be responsible for breaking my word to you is distressing in the extreme. I will of course need to speak to him before making any decision but I think it only fair that he meet his accuser. So when we get back I will convene a meeting between the Volturi and put your allegations to them. In the meantime feel free to explore the town but please don't try to leave. It would be impolite at the least". I smiled,

"Aro I have no intention of leaving until this matter is settled but thank you. I would like to visit your library, I heard such wonderful things about it from Carlisle."

"Ah yes my good friend Carlisle. It would be good to see him again. I understand he has found himself a new mate, Rosalie isn't it?"

"Yes, you are very well-informed Aro"

"I have to be my dear. It's always wise to know what your potential enemies are doing. I'm looking forward to meeting Emmett's new wife too. Did her child survive?"

Shit! I was worried about this question cropping up. If he knew and I lied, it would undermine everything. If he didn't and I told him about her, then I was giving him Ktee on a plate.

"Yes Aro she did, but we were a little disappointed that she shows only a little of Emmett's strength, mainly she takes after her mother. He smiled,

"I'm afraid that its often the way. In my experience very few hybrids show any real promise. There are so few which I personally believe to be a good thing. I don't like our world to become contaminated, please excuse me Bella but I must speak as I find and believe." I nodded,

"Very well Aro."

After this he sat back again and closed his eyes, I could almost hear the wheels turning in his brain, working the angles and seeing what he could get out of it all.

Felix

Now was Aro telling the truth? Was Caius offspring really so mundane? I found it hard to believe. If that were the case would he really have kept the child? Did I know any of the Volturi guard who could be his child? I suppose the possibility was that any of us could be, none of us remembered our human past in any detail. It would be interesting to see who, if anyone, he showed interest in when we got back to Volterra. Jane was now watching me, was she thinking the same thing or did she know something? She always acted as if she knew more than the rest of us.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Jasper

Adam was having the time of his life, he was a real water baby. We spent our days swimming, fishing and canoeing. Personally I'd never seen the appeal of boats but I was happy to make the effort for my son. Peter joined us the first day after spending a few fruitless days hunting for Jade. She had just disappeared and I wondered if she was just waiting an opportunity to carry out Caius plans. But until we could find her we had no way of knowing. I think playing with Adam helped him unwind especially when they decided to have a water fight which culminated in Peter falling into the water screaming that he was drowning and flailing around until Adam begged me to save him.

"Next time I leave you to drown" I warned him.

Then I was roped in to a tug of war between the canoes. Adam chose to sit in Peter's while Rose who'd arrived with lunch for Adam offered to referee. I tried and could probably have won, but I enjoyed Adams glee when he and Peter dragged my canoe over the line. While he ate his sandwiches Peter and I talked about Bella and Caius.

"She'll be fine Major, stop fucking worrying. You're driving me mad with all this. Just enjoy the time on your own with Adam, that's what it's all about."

I knew he was right but I couldn't help it. Being away from Bella made my chest ache and I missed her so much.

Peter

I didn't imagine Vampires got ulcers but the Major's worrying was driving me absolutely nuts. I had great faith in Bella's persuasive abilities and there was fuck all we could do about it in any case. Adam was enjoying himself and having Jasper's full attention gave him a chance to really bond. He had been a bit reserved after what Mae had told him about his Daddy but after a few hours he'd forgotten all about it and he and Jazz were rolling around play fighting. We played hide and seek too. Never quite got the hang of that one, why would you bother to try and hide from someone who could hear you and feel your emotions to pin point you? Still Adam was giggling so it must be fun for him. I have to hold my hands up and admit I'd never imagined the Major with a kid in tow, but he was a natural.

Jasper

We built a bonfire in the evening and Adam and Peter toasted marshmallows. They looked like burnt wood to me but Adam enjoyed them and he even got Peter to try one. The resulting choking act had Adam in stitches. He sure knew how to amuse my little boy. Adam and I had erected a pup tent and he had a sleeping bag but he insisted on dragging it out by the fire so he could sleep beside me as Peter and I sat and reminisced, then tried guessing what Caius might try next. Peter started talking about our shared past while I sat cross-legged thinking of all the times I'd sat like this while I was Maria's Major. I hated to remember those times now. I wasn't ashamed of what I'd done because it was all I knew at the time but I was tired of fighting constantly for every damn thing, I wanted peace with my beautiful wife and perfect little boy.

Adam

I know Daddy and Uncle Peter thought I was asleep but really I wanted to sleep with the grown ups and I was listening to the things they were talking about. It was fun to listen to Uncle Peter talk about the old days when they had bonfires and sat talking about the war but then it got scary. He started talking about villages they'd burned, people they'd killed. How someone called Maria would take Daddy to her room at night. I didn't want to hear any more but I just couldn't go to sleep and if I moved to cover my ears Daddy and Uncle Peter would know I'd been listening and I'd get in trouble.

Jasper

I only realised Adam was awake when it was too late, he'd heard too much and I had no idea what to do. "Peter shut it now" I snapped.

He looked up and saw my eyes move to Adam.

"Fuck. I'm so sorry Major I thought he was asleep"

I motioned for him to leave while I tried to sort this mess out. I touched Adam on the shoulder

"I know you're awake son and I need to talk to you about what you heard."

He got up wide-eyed and looked across the fire to where Peter had sat,

"Where's Uncle Peter?" he said in a trembling voice.

"He went so you and I can talk on our own".

He moved away from my side to look at me,

"Is it true what Uncle Peter said?" I nodded,

"Yes Adam. I told you I was a bad man a long time ago. I haven't done anything like that in a long time." "But you killed people Daddy." What a mess!

"Yes Adam I did. When I was changed by Maria.."

"The lady Uncle Peter said you went to bed with?"

"Yes Adam, but it was a long while before Mummy and I met. Maria was a very bad lady and she taught me to do really bad things and because I didn't have someone like Mummy or Grandpa to tell me they were wrong I did them. Then I got very unhappy and very scared and I ran away with Uncle Peter and Auntie Charlotte. I found Grandpa and his family and they showed me how to be a good person. Can you understand that Adam? That daddy was bad but now he's good" my son looked at me as if I were a monster,

"Have you killed anybody since you met Mummy? He asked me very seriously.

"Yes to save mummy I did,"

"Would you kill anybody I know?" I stretched out my hand to him,

"Only if they threatened you or Mummy and I'd never hurt you or Mummy".

I thought he was going to run away when he hesitated and I felt my heart shattering, then he took a step forward and ran into my arms.

"Im scared Daddy. I'm frightened. Will Mummy come back?"

"Yes Adam, Mummy will be coming back. If not I'll go get her." He clung to my neck,

"No Daddy. If you go I'll lose both of you. You can't leave me alone Daddy."

Despite all he'd heard about me, my son still clung to me, still loved me and I would keep him safe. I would keep him and Bella safe if it was the last thing I ever did.

"Don't worry Adam, I wont leave you and Mummy will be back."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Bella

I spent the first few hours in Volterra browsing in Aros private library and I was amazed by the number of first editions he had amassed. I had no idea what Aro would decide to do but I would try my hardest to get back to Jasper and Adam, I couldn't imagine not seeing them again, never laying in Jasper's arms and making love to him. When the door opened I thought it would be an invitation to join Aro, but it was Marcus and he was alone.

"Bella could I speak to you for a few minutes"

"Of course Marcus." He sat in the chair opposite and gazed at me,

"Why are you here Bella? Is it something to do with Caius?"

"Why would you think that? If you want to know why I'm here why didn't you ask Aro?" He smiled sadly, "Oh I did but he can be very sensitive and secretive sometimes. I know Caius has a grudge against your husband and I wondered if it was connected to that?" This was getting awkward and he saw my hesitation. "I thought perhaps you might remember my help before". I nodded,

"I do and I know you are aware of the sleight of hand we pulled. Thank you." He waited, "Yes its about my husband and Caius."

"I thought so. He is working alone though isn't he?"

"As far as I know yes."

"And you are hoping that Aro will stop Caius from threatening your coven"

"Family" I corrected him.

Marcus

She was a very clever young woman who could go far, but not if she got in the middle of a fight between Aro and Caius.

"Do you think Aro will help you?"

"I don't know, I can only try."

"He will want payment if he does."

"I know but what alternative do I have?"

"Are your 'friends' not able to help you?"

"No. I'm afraid the friend I came with before was killed by Caius assassins."

So Caius had gone so far as to attempt the murder of Major Whitlock, well we always knew he would take action eventually but we thought he would be sensible enough to keep us informed.

"I'm sorry to hear that, he was an interesting 'person'. Well, Aro will be looking for allies in his decision, he always likes to have the edge so I suppose its in my hands to a degree. What would you be willing to pay for my vote Bella?" She looked a little shocked but recovered quickly,

"That would depend"

"On what?"

"The outcome for my family, for my husband and Adam."

"I think safety could be assured."

"Really? In return for what exactly?"

"I know you don't trust me Bella but I am your best ally in this place. I know the dirty little secrets of all the Volturi, including Caius and Aro."

"Secrets? Could they be of use to me now?" I nodded,

"Possibly yes."

Bella

We were going round in circles, each waiting for the other to break and getting nowhere.

"Marcus I don't have time to play games. Aro will be calling for me soon and I need to know what he's going to do." Marcus still waited.

"What do you want from me Marcus? Just tell me." He shook his head,

"Bella you really must learn patience. Poor Aro would have a fit if he knew you were pushing things along at such a pace. Still you are right in that he will be along soon. Very well, I'll be frank with you. I do want something from you and your husband. I want your loyalty, I want to know that if I need your help it will be forthcoming, especially that of your husband. I admire him as a fighter, I've never seen a better one. Would that be acceptable to you Bella?" I wondered what he had in mind, a take over bid? Did he think Jasper could get him Aro's position? I didn't have much choice really so I agreed.

"Do I have your word Bella?" I nodded,

"Yes. You have my word Marcus. I just hope I won't live to regret it." As I said this Marcus stood and with a swirl of black cloak he was gone, had I just made a pact with the devil?

Marcus

I knew I had to inform the dog guardians about Lucky's death, they would still be waiting for him to report back. I could tell them I'd offered to help Adams family but I knew they wouldn't like the deal I'd made with Bella,unless they saw it as a way of breaking the Volturi once and for all. Then they might be willing to help Adams family again. I didn't care what happened after Aro's death, I'd been ready for my own death for so long I would welcome it.

I couldn't understand why Caius was stirring up a hornets nest though. Waking up Major Whitlock was tantamount to shoving your hand down a tigers throat. You were likely to end up maimed at the very least and more likely dead. Did he really think he was a match for the God of War? He'd been sheltered here too long in that case, his brain had gone soft! I would have to send a message to Lucky's leader and find out what they were going to do about his death. They hated the vampires as much as the Quileute wolves did and they may decide that his death needed avenging, in which case my deal would be useless. Could the Major conquer the whole pack? I doubted it and I had a very high regard for his skills. As long as he stayed with the other Whitlocks he might stand a chance so I just had to hope that's what he chose to do.

Aro

Caius had been a little perturbed by the fact that I knew of his little misadventure.

"Caius really, did you expect your little plot to escape my notice? I know everything that goes on in our world brother, surely you realize that by now? So, what do you have to say about it? Bella is here and she wants my assurance of her family's safety. What do you intend to do next? Did you think you could send second-rate assassins against Major Whitlock and expect them to succeed? Dear brother you sorely underestimated him, don't do the same with me."

It was a warning and he recognized it as such.

"Caius what is it that you expect to accomplish with this childish vendetta? Maria is dead and she was the one responsible. You still have your child safe. If Jasper Whitlock were to find out just who you child is, do you think he would pause one moment before threatening death and destruction? I very much doubt it. Now I think we should ask Bella to join us for a discussion about the situation."

Bella

When I got into the circular room again I remembered my last visit and I hoped this one would end with the same result, my going home.

"Ah Bella, please join us. You know my brothers Caius and Marcus. We have spoken about your problem and I think we can come to an accommodation with your family. Caius has something to tell you I think." He looked at Caius who had an expression of mixed hatred and embarrassment,

"Bella there seems to have been some kind of misunderstanding between us. I had a grievance with your husband and I think perhaps someone took it to a level beyond that which I would have wanted. I must apologize for the misunderstanding and assure you there won't be a repeat of the unpleasantness. Please pass on my apology to your husband, Major Whitlock for me." It couldn't be that easy surely.

"Now Bella, would that be an acceptable assurance to you and your husband?"

I looked at Marcus from the corner of my eye and saw the imperceptible nod.

"Yes Aro, all we want is to be left in peace. The assurance from Caius is very welcome."

Caius scowled at that but Aro looked and he nodded and managed a thin-lipped smile.

"Good. I'm so glad we were able to sort out the unpleasantness. Will you be leaving straight away Bella or would you like to stay for dinner?" I shook my head,

"No thank you Aro, but it was kind of you to ask. I'd like to get back to my family." He smiled,

"Of course my dear, of course. Perhaps Felix could escort you out. I'll have him sent for"

Aro and Caius left the room along with all their entourage until it was just Marcus and myself. As he passed me I heard his words,

"I did my part please remember that, and tell your husband that he needs to watch Geo, he has a very interesting parentage."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Jasper

I took Adam back to the house the next morning and Peter came over to speak to us. He apologised but I told him Adam and I had a long talk and it was all sorted out. When Carlisle came out Adam rushed over to tell him about our adventures and Peter took the opportunity to apologise again in private. It was too late, the damage had been done but I knew it hadn't been meant so I told him to forget it. I just wanted Bella back, I wanted my wife back and I wanted to get away from this place. I needed to escape from my past and that meant escaping from Peter too. My Family was the most important thing in my life and I wouldn't jeopardize it again.

That evening Peter and Emmett built a bonfire supervised by Adam and we all had to try the roasted marsh mallows, something of an ordeal but he enjoyed the looks of disgust everyone vied with each other to make the silliest. Adam being final arbiter proclaimed Rose the winner but I think he was biased, she'd promised to take him on a bike ride the next day. She knew that I needed time on my own, I was crazy with worry now. I'd expected to hear from Bella before this and I just knew something was wrong.

Carlisle

Waiting for Bella's return was the most agonizing thing I'd ever done. I knew she was safe from the Volturi gifts but she was still in danger. If Aro decided to back Caius then there was nothing more any of us could do. He wouldn't stop until Jasper and his family were dead and the rest of us along with them, to stop any revenge attack. I rang Jasper every few hours although there wasn't anything I could tell him to make him feel better. Without Bella he was a wreck, she was indeed his mate and to be separated from your mate was the most painful thing for one of our kind. I had done what I wanted to do, visit a few museums and book stores and now I just wanted to get home to Rose who was also suffering in my absence. When Bella finally returned I knew that somehow she'd done it, saved her family from Caius Volturi. As we took a taxi for the airport I suggested she ring Jasper but she wanted to get my advice first on what she had done.

Bella

I wanted to hear Jasper's voice above everything, but I needed to ask Carlisle's advice first. I told him of my conversation with Marcus and what I had promised. He was most interested in what he had said about Geo. "So he is Caius' son, that knowledge gives you a lever to use against him in the future"

"Bu who is Geo Carlisle?"

"He's a recent addition to the Volturi. Many years after I was with them. He was invited to join them because he has the ability to make others hate. Break bonds of love and friendship. I haven't seen him in action in fact as far as I know one one has ever seen him and lived to tell the tale, but I understand he is very powerful."

"OK. How do you know he's not just a figment of Aro's imagination? A bogeyman to frighten the vampires?

"Aro doesn't work that way. Geo exists I'm sure of that, but keeping him out of sight makes him even more formidable.

"OK, but what do you think Marcus will want of us?"

"Oh that's quite simple. When he feels the time is right he'll expect you to kill Aro and possibly Caius too. You don't know the history of the Volturi do you?"

"No Carlisle, but why would he want to kill his brothers?"

"Marcus was married to Aro's sister and they wanted to leave the Volturi but Aro wanted to keep Marcus for his gift so he had his sister murdered and only keeps Marcus allegiance through Chelsea's gift. She can bind your allegiance and she does his to Aro but I think over the centuries the hold has weakened. Marcus is tired, he wants revenge and he wants to watch as Aro dies. That's what he will ask you and Jasper to do for him. You have made a pact with the devil Bella."

"It was my only option Carlisle. I wont lose Jasper and Adam."

Carlisle

I knew exactly what Marcus craved and he thought he'd finally found a coven powerful enough to accomplish his hearts desire. I wondered if he was right, if Jasper with Bella's gift could actually overcome the Volturi and kill Aro. I also wondered how long it would be before Marcus called in his marker. They might have days, weeks, or even years before he did, but it would come and they needed to be prepared for it. Bella had to be able to control her shield precisely to enable Jasper a chance, so she would have to start learning now for the future.

Bella

I was impatient for the plane journey to be over, I needed Jasper, I needed to be in his arms, smell his spicy scent and kiss those sweet lips. I needed to see Adam as well. I'd missed him dreadfully and I wondered if he'd changed, he grew so quickly. Would he have learned new skills? Would he love me as much as before I left? Would he and Jasper have got over the words that Mae had put in our sons head? I'd know soon as I saw the airport below us. It seemed to take forever for the plane to taxi to the gate and Carlisle watched in amusement as I twisted the metal clasp of the seat belt in my eagerness to get off.

I almost ran to the arrivals gate and Carlisle had to restrain me,

"Bella you are going too fast for the humans"

I craned my neck to see among the crowds, desperate for my first glimpse of my family. Then I saw them, Jasper was leaning against a post in the farthest corner of the gate a broad smile on his face. God I'd forgotten just how beautiful he was, how much I desired him. Then I heard a shout,

"Mummy over here. Mummy look"

Adam stood with Rose who was beaming at Carlisle from the barrier. I rushed over and picked him up in my arms

"Adam I missed you and you've grown"

"I missed you too Mummy, you wont go away again will you only Daddy has been really sad since you left." I shook my head my eyes stinging with the venom filling them,

"No darling I wont leave again and I've been sad to be away from you too. Come on lets find Daddy."

He pulled me over to Jasper who opened his arms and crushed me to him with a sigh of contentment.

"Bella I've missed you so much."

I heard him breath in my scent, trying to drench his senses with my presence and stop the pain in his chest. I knew what he was doing because I was doing it too.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Jasper

I couldn't explain the feeling of relief and completeness I felt when Bella was back in my arms at last. My family was whole again and I felt I could cope with anything except losing them. Bella told me everything that had happened and although I didn't like the deal she'd been forced into I could understand it. Peter and Charlotte who had been hunting for the elusive Jade begged us to stay but I needed to get away, to be alone as a family and try to live our lives as we wanted. On the last night of our stay we sat talking late into the night while Adam slept in his sleeping bag before the fire. We couldn't bear to have him out of sight especially with Jade still on the loose.

"I heard from Emmett today" Peter mentioned casually.

I looked at Bella before answering,

"Do I want to know what he said?"

Peter shrugged,

"He's really cut up about what happened and he doesn't know what to do. He's worried about Ktee and he wants to bring her here for Carlisle to see."

Bella

I saw Jaspers brows knit,

"Fine. We're gone in the morning. Its your house, you decide who visits."

I knew he was very angry about Kerri's treachery in putting us at risk and he wasn't a very forgiving person. I touched his arm,

"I think Peter would prefer it if we stayed to see Em." He shook his head angrily,

"No. No way".

Then we heard a cough and turning round saw Emmett in the doorway with Ktee in his arms.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Jazz. I thought maybe you and I could sort this out, man to man. I had to bring Ktee here today, she's still sick and Kerri's gone."

Rose came in and with a smile took Ktee from him.

"You talk, I'll take baby to Carlisle."

She turned to Jasper,

"You listen. Emmett's a good man and he deserves his say."

Jasper got up and scowled at Peter,

"So you're against me too?"

Peter looked at him,

"Major. Emmett didn't do anything wrong. He was there at your side. Don't you think that deserves a few minutes of your time?"

I took Jaspers hand,

"Peters right Jazz, at least listen to Emmett."

The two men looked at each other, then Jasper pulled away from me but sat down again,

"Go on then."

Emmett

Things had gone so terribly wrong for us since Kerri had the baby. She was having a hard time as a new-born after seeing Bella go through it with no problem at all. She felt inadequate. She couldn't cope with Ktee and when she got sick Kerri just put her in my arms and walked out. I knew she'd been very upset about betraying the others but she honestly thought she had done the right thing by us. I had to try and get this all across to my brother who sat there stony faced.

"Jazz I can't apologize for what Kerri did. That's down to her and I know she was wrong. I'd do anything to take back her actions but I can't do that either. She's left me, she just walked out three days ago leaving a note. That's what I really wanted to tell you about. Jade wasn't in league with the others, she never knew what was going on until it happened then she got scared and ran. She's been in contact with Kerri because she's frightened of you Jazz, you and Peter. She thinks you blame her too. Kerri's gone off with her, she thinks she'd rather be a nomad with Jade than stay with me and Ktee. I don't know what to do"

Bella

Emmett's eyes were pain filled as he explained how his world had fallen apart and I went over to put my arm around his shoulder,

"Emmett I'm so sorry. I thought everything was going good for you and Kerri. She seemed pretty controlled and she was doing better with Ktee." He sighed

"Yeah me too but it wasn't, she spent a lot of time talking to the nomads and she decided she liked the idea of their way of life. Free to go where she liked and do what she liked. She said I wasn't the kind of man she wanted to be with. I was weak, I should have stuck up for her when Jazz said we had to go. That I wasn't worth loyalty and love. I don't know what to do Bella. Jasper, I want your permission to move back here with my little girl" Jasper stood up once more and looked at Peter,

"Its your house, your decision. We're going so its up to you. I'm sorry about Kerri Emmett, but I don't want to get involved with anything." He looked at me, "I'm going for a walk, you coming?"

I knew he was asking an entirely different question, he wanted me to choose. I stepped away from Emmett after kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry too Emmett and I hope we'll see you in the future but for now I'm with Jasper.

Jasper

I felt sorry for Emmett but Kerri was still his wife and she could come back at any time. I would never trust her again and I wanted nothing to do with him while they were still married. I thought Peter would welcome him back as would Carlisle and probably Rose, that was their choice. I wanted to know how Bella would decide, she loved Emmett like a brother and she'd been Kerri's friend, would she follow me or not? When I asked her to go for a walk she knew I was really asking her something else entirely and I waited to see which way she would choose. When she took my hand I knew I had her entirely, what I wanted was what she wanted, where I went she would follow, we were as one. As we walked out into the night I saw Rose standing on the porch Ktee in one arm,

"Jazz I'm sorry you decided the way you did although I understand. Perhaps one day you'll change your mind."

"Not as long as he's still married to Kerri." I told her. She nodded,

"Yeah I thought you might think that. The trouble is that he has no idea where she is, so how does he ever get free of her?"

"Not my problem Rose." She looked at Bella who just shook her head,

"I'm with Jasper, Rose. He is my husband and we stick together." She smiled,

"I guess I'm glad to hear that. I hope you come back so we get to see Adam."

"We will Rose" I said as she walked into the house.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Bella

Adam was sad to be leaving the ranch and all the family, it was all he'd ever known and he was very fond of all of them He didn't understand why we couldn't stay and why Daddy was so angry with Emmett,

"Mummy why won't Daddy let us stay? And why is he angry with Uncle Emmett? He didn't do anything, that was Kerri and only because she was protecting Ktee and Uncle Emmett. It's not fair, I don't want to go." The stubborn look on his face upset me.

"Adam, Daddy wants to keep us safe and he finds that easier when we are on our own. He isn't angry with Uncle Emmett he's just disappointed.

"But Uncle Emmett didn't do anything, that was Kerri and she's gone now."

"But she might come back and that would make Daddy angry. You understand why don't you Adam?"

He shook his head,

"Not really Mummy."

"Well you know Daddy loves us and wants to keep us safe?" he nodded,

"Kerri tried to help Will and Mae" His eyes went really wide,

"Is she on Caius side?" How to explain it all to him.

"Yes but I don't think she really meant for you or I to get hurt. She did it because they threatened to hurt Ktee." I could see him working this out,

"Would Daddy do that? Would he work with a bad man to keep me safe?"

I knew the answer to that question only too well, but Adam wouldn't understand if I just said Hell yes.

"I think Daddy would try to find another way to keep you safe before working for a bad man."

I thought he was going to keep asking questions but he just nodded.

Jasper

I knew Adam didn't want to leave but since Kerri, I didn't trust anyone, not even family and friends. The only person I could trust besides myself was Bella. As we drove away he looked through the rear window waving and crying at the same time. We had decided to go back to my place near Seattle for a while and try to live as normal a life as possible. The journey was long but Adam never complained, in fact he was very quiet, looking out the side window or sleeping on my lap while Bella drove.

"What's the matter with Adam?" I asked her "He's been too quiet".

"He asked me about Kerri and he wanted to know if you would work for a bad man to keep us safe".

I looked at her in the mirror, "What did you tell him?"

"The truth Jazz, that you'd try to find another way to keep us safe first." I was relieved,

"Yes I would, but I'd work for the devil himself if necessary to keep you both safe."

She put her arm over her shoulder to clasp the hand I had on her seat.

"I know you would but just remember it was me who made the pact with the devil not you." I nodded,

"I will, but it makes no difference. If Marcus calls in his marker it will be me he wants to fight his battle for him."

I had a really bad feeling about all this, that marker wasn't going to be held for very long. The Volturi were fighting among themselves and Marcus wanted victory.

Bella

Adam woke up with a start and I saw a big smile light up his face.

"Daddy I just saw the dream dog. He came with a message for you."

Bella pulled over and we both looked at him.

"You saw Lucky's dream dog?" He nodded.

"Adam, Lucky is dead honey. We saw him die saving you"

"I know Mummy but I still saw him and he gave me a message for Daddy."

Jasper sat up a little straighter, "OK Adam what did he want you to tell me?"

Adam screwed his face up trying to remember exactly what he'd been told,

"He said they know about Lucky and they know it wasn't our fault he died. Then he said he'd heard from Marcus"

Jazz looked at me then back at Adam, "And?"

"Lucky wants you to do what Marcus asks of you. They are sending another Guardian to look after me while you and Mummy kill the bad men. I didn't like that but he said sometimes good people have to do bad things to stop bad men. Is Marcus a bad man Daddy?"

Jasper thought for a moment, "Well he's not a good man but he's not all bad, a little like me I guess."

Adam threw his arms around Jaspers neck,

"You aren't a bad man Daddy, not now."

Jasper smiled and kissed the top of Adams head.

Jasper

Once we got to the house we let Adam go exploring as it was all new to him, while we unpacked the car. "What do you think of Lucky's message?" Bella asked as she prepared food for Adam, who alternated between human food and animal blood.

"I think we're being used Bella, by all sides and there's no way out. The Dog Guardians don't want the Volturi to get any stronger so they are happy for Marcus to arrange for me to kill Aro and Caius. Marcus wants Aro dead so he's happy to kill two birds with one stone. Caius wants me dead and he'll threaten us until either he or we are dead so I have a vested interest in killing him. It's a win/win situation for them and Marcus. If he takes over the Volturi then the Dog Guardians are happy."

She stood spoon in hand working it all out.

"What about us?" I shrugged,

"We aren't a threat to them. We don't kill humans so they are happy for us to do their dirty work and then ride off into the sunset."

Bella

It seemed whichever way you looked at it Jasper had to kill somebody, at least one somebody, and I hated that idea. He had spent so many years living down his reputation and now he needed all his skills to survive. I put Adams meal on the table and went to the door to call him.

"Adam" I waited but no little figure appeared,

"Adam" I shouted louder.

Still no answer and I looked at Jasper,

"I'll go find him, he's probably up a tree or something"

He ran out if the door and I put the clothes away while I waited. I heard a step behind me and whirled to see a young man standing there.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He smiled,

"I'm a friend of Lucky's, or I was."

"Oh, Adam said someone would be coming, and you are?" He looked through the window,

"You may as well call the Major back, he won't find Adam out there" I swallowed hard,

"Why? Where is?"

The young man looked around the kitchen and spied the food on the table,

"Smells good and it would be a shame to waste it. May I?"

He took a piece of chicken from the plate and bit into it,

"Very nice Bella. May I call you Bella? I'm Dan by the way." I grabbed for him but he was across the other side of the room,

"Now that wasn't very friendly Bella and I'm here as a friend to help you." I glared at him,

"Where is my son?"


	30. Chapter 30

**We are coming to the end of this story, only a couple more chapters to go. I'd just like to thank everyone who has read it and all the reviews you've left.**

Chapter Thirty

Jasper

I couldn't find Adam anywhere nor could I feel his emotions and I knew something was very wrong so I headed back to the house. As I walked in I heard Bella talking to someone, but not Adam. I heard,

"Where is my son?"

And I walked through the door to see a young man standing by the counter chewing on a chicken leg. He looked at me,

"Major Whitlock I presume?" he held his hand out, "I'm Dan, I was a friend of Lucky's. I'm here to help you and hopefully go back home safely afterwards."

I moved faster than him and grabbed him by the throat,

"You heard my wife, Where is Adam?"

He smiled and suddenly I was holding smoke. A few seconds later a huge shaggy dog appeared at my feet. Then the smoke obscured it and the young man was back.

"Right, now we've all got acquainted lets set a few ground rules. I am here to help you kill Aro and Caius, both if possible but at a pinch we'd settle for just Aro. I am not here to be your punch bag Major. I'm a pretty good fighter myself so lets not get into a pissing contest. Your son Adam is safe and well. He's on an adventure with a few of my colleagues and enjoying himself. We know he's safe and as soon as my mission is accomplished I go home and he comes home. That sounds fair enough to me, and as I have your son you aren't in much of a position to argue."

Bella

I could see the muscle in Jaspers jaw jumping and I knew he was seconds from finding out just how good a fighter Dan really was.

"Jazz, calm down we need to know what's going on please"

I took his arm and stroked his cheek. He looked at me and I saw the Major in his eyes before he turned his gaze back to Dan,

"If you harm my son I will destroy your whole tribe."

I thought Dan might laugh at the threat but he looked at Jasper very seriously,

"I wouldn't expect any less. Adam is safe and whatever happens he will stay safe and be returned to you, on one condition.."

"What's that" I asked him.

Jasper turned to me again, "That I kill Aro and Caius or die trying right?" he looked back to Dan with the last word. Dan nodded,

"You more or less nailed it Major."

I was horrified,"Are you telling me that I only get my son back if my husband dies?"

Dan looked at me shocked,

"I thought you'd have a little more confidence in your husband than that Bella. You'll get Adam back once its over, none the worse for his little trip"

Jasper

They'd planned, and executed their plan perfectly, I was caught up in this war. A weapon of mass destruction to be deployed against the Volturi. I nodded,

"OK what's the plan?"

Dan sat down and finished Adams meal before answering.

"It's very simple really. The Volturi arrive, you fight, Aro dies. As simple as A B C."

"Oh right. We wait for Aro to decide on a holiday to the USA, no doubt he'll ring to ask if we can put him up for a few days." Dan laughed,

"Sounds good to me but I thought an invitation might speed things up a little so I sent one to Aro"

Bella looked at him in horror,

"Saying what?" He smiled,

"Just to let him know there was something you kept from him when you went to Volterra with Adam. He will be most intrigued to hear that Adam is an amplifier."

"You told him about Adam?" He nodded,

"It will get him here quickly".

"Oh and you don't think it might endanger my son." her voice was getting higher with stress.

"No because he'll never meet Adam will he? And he won't be going back to Volterra either if the Major fulfills his part of the bargain you made with Marcus, Bella."

"You think he'll just wander in alone?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, actually he'll be with Caius, Felix, Renata and Jane."

"Oh so all I have to do is massacre almost the entire Volturi elite and then you go home and Adam comes back to us"

He was either an idiot or he had another plan, and I fervently hoped it was the latter.

"Major please. I may look young but I've been involved in plenty of action and I'm not an idiot. Bella can shield you from Jane and Alec, Aro will be quite confident because he has his shield with him and Marcus is on our side. That only leaves Felix for me to neutralize while you kill Aro and of course Caius if possible."

I laughed, "Piece of cake!"

Bella

What about me?" I was getting pretty pissed off myself. "Perhaps I could help just a little."

Jasper shook his head but Dan smiled,

"Of course Bella, choose your target"

"No" it was a definite refusal from Jasper. I turned

"He's my son too and I decide whether I fight alongside my husband."

I knew Jasper didn't like it but he couldn't argue with me.

"I think your greatest asset is your shield. You can protect the Major."

"When will they be here?"

I knew Dan had already sent his message to Volterra.

"Oh I think we have maybe a day, two at the most. While we are waiting perhaps we could try to get along?"

Jasper walked out,

"I take it that's a no"

I nodded, "I'm surprised you got so polite an answer". He smiled,

"I'm not the enemy Bella. It may not seem like it but I am on your side." I snorted,

"It's a bit difficult to see that when you tell us you've told the Volturi about Adam, putting him in danger and invite them here. He nodded,

"I see your point of view and I'm sorry it worked out this way. I will just tell you one thing, Lucky as you called him, was my brother"

As he walked out a piece of cake in his hand, I sat at the table. Well in two days at the latest we'd know the outcome of this. Either we'd be dead or Adam would be home with us.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Peter

"Char there's some serious shit going down at Jaspers and I think he might like a hand or two. Get ready we're heading out. Emmett you fancy kicking some bad asses?" When I explained that Jasper was in some kind of trouble he never hesitated,

"When?"

He arranged for Rose to take care of Ktee and climbed in the back seat and as we were about to take off Carlisle joined us,

"I'd like to help too"

I laughed,"OK, the gangs all here so lets roll"

Emmett looked at Carlisle

"What you doing here? You should be home looking after Rose and Ktee."I turned to look at him,

"Shut the fuck up Em, we need all the help we can get. I think Jasper is going to have to fight the Volturi, he needs to bring the Major into play but he's not going to want to".

Carlisle looked at me very grave,

"We may have to protect Bella and Adam."

"Who from?" I asked

His face was bleak,

"Jasper."

Carlisle looked at Emmett as he asked,

"From Jasper?"

Carlisle nodded. "If Peter is right and its the Volturi coming the one member they're sure to bring with them is Geo"

I looked at Carlisle

"Who the fuck is Geo? I've never heard of him".

"Geo is their mystery weapon, he has a very special and devastating gift. He can break any relationship, love, friendship, anything."

Then I saw it,

"You think they'll use Geo to set Jasper against Bella and Adam?"

"Of course, wouldn't you?"

This Geo sounded like a real threat to the Major and we needed to get to his place before the Volturi showed up. If not it was likely he would kill either Bella or Adam unknowingly and that would mean the end for him too. I put the gas pedal down as far as it would go and I still wasn't sure we'd be in time to help.

Bella

Jasper was furious with Joshua but he had to accept that Lucky had been a great help and Joshua might prove to be an invaluable ally too. All we had to do now was wait, and that's precisely what we did, although all I could think of was Adam off somewhere with strangers and probably frightened. I missed him terribly and I knew Jasper did too. He moved from room to room pacing, his face hard, and I knew the Major was taking over as the danger got closer. He hardly spoke even to me, his mind busy with tactics and the fight ahead.

Jasper

I knew the fight ahead would be difficult and dangerous but I had no choice, I didn't trust the Dog Guardians any more than I trusted the Volturi and they had my son. Once I'd finished with Aro and Caius they were next in line to receive the attention of the Major and they'd regret messing with him. I knew he'd have to take over and I could hear him roaring his approval at that, straining at the bars of his cage, eager for the fight that was surely coming.

In the event we didn't have to wait long, our unwanted visitor came back the next morning to inform us that the Volturi would be here within the hour and he transformed himself as Lucky had done, into a facsimile of Adam. Bella took a deep breath when she saw him,

"Don't worry Bella he's fine and having a wonderful time with his new friends" She smiled at him,

"Glad to hear that for your sake. What do we call you anyway? And don't say Adam or I'll personally beat you to death." He looked warily at her,

"No need for threats Bella. You can call me Dan now but it would be best if you referred to me as Adam really"

"Well Dan you play your part well because it would be very unhealthy for you if they suspected there had been a switch."

"Oh I know that. I want to go home alive at the end of this mission, believe me."

Bella

We waited out in the open for our unwanted guests as it began to rain. It was less than an hour when we saw movement in the distance, but it wasn't the Volturi.

"Jade? Kerri?" I shouted in surprise.

Dan looked from them to me and we heard Jasper snarl his disquiet. The two girls came up at a run, "Bella the Volturi are almost here. You need to leave and take Adam with you."

"Why are you telling me this Kerri? You betrayed us before and left your family. Why should we believe you are trying to help us now?" Jade stepped forward,

"We are trying to help you Bella. If the Volturi get their hands on Adam it will mean a war between the shape shifters and the vampires, a war neither side can afford to lose. One that will spill out into the human world and cost countless lives." I shook my head,

"I don't trust you or your friend" Jade smiled,

"I didn't think you would but I can help you. After all, I'm the one this whole mess is about. I'm the reason your family is threatened." Jasper looked at her,

"YOU are Caius child? You are Geo?" She nodded,

"Yes I am, but he doesn't know it. Aro spirited me away when my father brought me back to Volterra and put another in my place"

"Who?" he barked.

"It's not important who. Just that my father doesn't know who I am or that I am in fact a girl, he only ever saw me as a baby in a blanket. He tried to kill my replacement many times but he's been unlucky. If he discovered I was his child then he'd kill me. If not for my birth my mother would have been safe when Maria's army invaded our village. He'd taken me and was coming back for her but he was too late. He always blamed his child for losing his true love. Marcus wants you to kill Aro but I want you to save him. My father will always be a threat to me. Aro saw my potential and kept me alive secretly until my gift developed. He saved me"

"And in return?" Jasper asked coldly.

"In return I'll save your family from slaughter and free Marcus from his enslavement to Aro. That way he gets what he wants, freedom to act himself. He may not kill Aro but he will at the least make things very difficult for him, and therefore weaken the Volturi still further."

"Why are you so interested in saving Aro?" She shrugged,

"He saved me and he's been good to me. I do work for him occasionally but in general he leaves me to my own devices. I like my freedom and Marcus would keep me a prisoner in Volterra. I'm a valuable weapon, too valuable to allow out alone." I turned to Kerri,

"What about you?" She looked terrible,

"Kerri did what she had to do" said Jade kindly. Jasper looked at Jade,

"No she did what you forced her to do. You broke her relationship with Emmett and Ktee so she would leave and cause the discord between Emmett and myself ensuring we would leave the ranch and the Volturi would believe we were alone and vulnerable. We were always meant to be bait for the Volturi, we are dispensable." As he finished speaking we saw more figures in the distance,

"Well its time to find out. Here they come."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Bella

We watched as the Volturi got closer and closer and I counted them off, Aro with Renata at his shoulder, Felix, Jane, Caius and two others I didn't know.

"Who are those two?" I asked Jasper as they got within fifty feet of us.

"Just two soldiers. Strong and fast but nothing to worry about. Jane is the one we need to watch." I nodded, "I'm on her".

They stopped and then Aro stepped forward Renata shadowing him.

"Major, it seems we meet again. I see your family is with you and..." he stopped as Jade and Kerri stepped from the shadows, his eyes narrowing.

"Jade" he acknowledged her with a slight bow of the head and..."I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you my dear."

Kerri didn't answer him, she stood silent watching the rest of the Volturi. Aro waited a little longer then realizing he wasn't going to get an introduction carried on.

"Well, we have received some disturbing news about your son Bella." He looked at Adam/Dan greedily. "Really Aro, who from?" He looked at the others before answering,

"A confidential source." I smiled,

"I never believe someone who won't come out in the open."

I saw from the corner of my eye Caius nod to Jane. As I turned to give her my attention Jasper attacked followed by Kerri, they went straight for Caius and Aro stepped aside as Felix moved forward to place himself in front of Jane. She continued to peer over his shoulder at Adam and myself but was frustrated to see us still standing. I couldn't remove my gaze from her to see what was happening with Jasper but I could hear snarls and terrible screeching noises. An arm came flying towards me and as I ducked my shield flickered. I heard a scream of agony and turned to see Jasper on his knees. As I re-established the shield around him I was knocked to the ground by Felix who tried to get his arm around my neck. He was pulled back by Jade who scratched at his eyes while Adam/Dan reverted to his other form and bit into Felix leg.

"Protect Jasper" Jade shouted as Felix got to his feet swinging wildly. I turned back to see Caius, his hands around Jaspers throat, about to take his head off. I threw my shield wildly and he flew backwards losing his grip. Jasper was on him as Caius hit the ground with a terrible crash. I pulled the shield back and Jasper who had an arm lock around Caius throat heaved, his muscles standing out, and ripped Caius head from his body with a cry of triumph.

The look on his face was totally alien to me, the Major stood there in the place of my gentle husband. I turned to see Jade losing her grip on Felix back and in danger of being crushed in his powerful grip. Jasper launched himself at the huge guard and caught him round the neck knocking them both to the ground. I looked around to see if any one else needed my shield. The two nameless guards stood slack faced watching, and I saw Kerri staring at them.

Aro was backing away from the fight.

"Aro. Whoever told you about Adam was lying and you'd do well to accept that."

His eyes narrowed but looking at the remains of his force he managed a smile,

"It is such a shame that our fact-finding visit should turn to violence. Perhaps you are right though Bella. It's never wise to believe one who stays always in the shadows."

I saw what was coming and said nothing. Marcus huge bulk appeared in the rain behind Aro and suddenly Renata stepped away from him. As I darted a glance to the side I saw Jade smiling and knew she'd used her powers to break the relationship between Aro and his personal shield. Marcus who had been waiting for just such an opportunity put his enormous hands around Aro's neck and turned it round ripping it from the shoulders.

He gazed into Aro's ruby eyes.

"I've waited a long time and they say revenge is a dish best served cold. This is for Didyme"

and he put a lighter to Aro's long hair which flared up hiding his features from view. As Marcus dropped the now flaming head to the ground he called a halt to the others. Jade looked away from Renata who was staring at her masters head with horror. Felix one arm missing stopped and Kerri stepped away. The two guards came out of their trance and looked to the only remaining Volturi leader, Marcus. Jasper strode forward to drop Caius head onto the fire followed by his body. He then looked at Marcus,

"Debt paid in full" his voice was cold and hard. Marcus nodded,

"Yes Major. You and your family are safe from the Volturi"

then he turned and strode away followed by the remaining members of the guard. The last to leave was Jane who stood glowering at me.

"You going? Or do you want to get your sweet little ass whipped too?"

She sneered but turned away and followed her leader.

I turned to where Jasper had stood, but he had gone. I looked around and Jade pointed at the trees,

"I'd leave him a while" she suggested and Kerri came up to me, a chunk missing from her neck and a hand dangling by a few threads of flesh.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't do any of it by choice. Do you think I could explain to Emmett?" I looked round, "Well here's your chance to try" and I pointed towards the car that had just pulled up by the house.

Emmett

I saw Bella, Jade, Adam and Kerri standing there, and Kerri was injured. I ran across and she looked at me with a sad smile.

"Emmett I'm so sorry. I didn't want to leave you and Ktee but I had no choice"

Jade moved to her side, "She's right Emmett, I forced her. I needed to show her that she had a gift and how to use it. She had to stop the Volturi guards from fighting. I needed her here and ready."

I looked at my wife and saw the pain in her eyes. I held my arms open and she ran into them with a cry. It felt good to have her here again,

"Take me home Emmett I want to see Ktee."

Peter

Carlisle and I walked over to Adam,

"You OK Adam?" I asked ruffling his hair, the next minute there was a huge grey shaggy dog where he'd been,

"What the fuck?"

Jade laughed, "I think that's Lucky's replacement Peter."

"Lucky's replacement? Then where's Adam?" She looked over to the road,

"Oh I think he'll be along soon."

"Bella? Jasper?" I had no idea what was going on here. Jade smiled again,

"I think they need a few minutes to themselves." Oh I got it!

"Fuck, lets sit and wait. Someone's sure to turn up eventually and fill us in. Looks like the cavalry were a bit late this time"

Carlisle followed me into the house.

Bella

I followed Jasper into the trees, I knew he needed me and I had to find him. I stopped and listened but I couldn't hear him,

"Jasper" I shouted for him but he never replied. I took a deep breath, "Major where are you?"

That's when I heard a whisper behind me and I spun round. Jasper was standing close to me, his eyes black and a snarl in his chest.

"Jasper its me...Bella. Come back to me please." I stretched out a hand to touch him but he pulled away. "Jasper I love you. Come back to me."

Again I stretched my hand out and this time I managed to touch his cheek before he pulled away.

We both heard the sound of running feet and he crouched ready to attack as a figure crashed through the bushes and skidded to a halt before us.

"Daddy, Mummy, I had a real adventure with Lucky's friends," he stopped, taking in his fathers crouch and the snarl that erupted from Jaspers throat. I expected Adam to run to me for protection but he walked to Jasper and took his hand, ignoring the snarl.

"Daddy come home. Mummy and I want you to come back. We don't need the Major any more but we need Daddy back."

I was about to pull him away to safety when Jasper stood up shaking and looked down at his son.

"Adam?"

Then he knelt down and put one arm round his son's shoulder. I walked forward slowly and knelt beside him as Jasper put his other arm around me. We were a family again, the Major chased away by a little boy who needed his Daddy. Life was good.

**Thank you for all the reviews and to all the followers. Without your comments I wouldn't want to keep writing. Jules**


End file.
